Someone's watching over me
by Reesepbc
Summary: Serena feels she is losing her mind with the many voices she is hearing, and random people she keeps seeing. Everything seems normal on the outside, but something far worse is coming for Serena and Darien. Nothing is as it seems.
1. Prologue

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reespbc and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Umi here.. we really hate doing this but we have to. Neither of us own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Though Reese wants to own Mamoru and I Umi want to own Haruka. We can't and don't own them. Reese here... I wish my cat Pepper was as smart as Luna, well she is smart but she can't talk so yeah if I did own SM my life would be tons more easier in the pet and man department ;. For those of you who do know me, this if my first ever joint fanfic, and I am writing it with one of my best friends / adopted sister / and my roommate. This fic is the result of no sleep, to much caffeine, and god knows what else. Hope you all enjoy, and remember we love feedback... if you must flame please remember this... I'm not getting paid to make you happy, so I write to make me happy. ok... ok... Now on with the story...

Prolouge

Have you ever felt that your life is out of your hands and is completely ruled by destiny? I know that at one point I thought that was just not possible. We are the ones who are in complete control, and there is not some other force. A force such as destiny, or soul mates or that jazz that guides us in our decisions. They say that everything happens for a reason. Well if that is the case then that is saying we have a premade destiny. Almost as if we are only meant for one person on this planet, and that would all there is to it. To me that seems boring. What if the great maker up above made a mistake, and I can't stand Mr. Right. The powers that be could have had a bad day that day, and decided I would suffer for it. Ahh but that is where you are to have faith. Well it is hard to have faith, when all you have ever known is loss, and loneliness. There are only 2 things for certain in everyone's life and that's to be born and to die… My name is Serena and this is my story of fate, or destiny, you pick.

"Yes sir we can have that delivered anywhere in the country you want." Serena leaned against the counter tapping her pen lightly on the notepad in front of her as she listened to the customer on the other end of the phone try to make up his mind on what he wanted exactly.

"If you would like to come in and pick something out we can get it going for you." Rolling her eyes as her brother walked past her with a smirk on his face. Serena wadded up a piece of paper and tossed it at Andrew as he proceeded to head out the door for lunch.

"Rena is there anything I can get you from the deli?" He asked, as he was half way out the door, Serena just shook her head and went back to the customer. "Yes Mr. Peterson I understand. We will be open until 5pm, but I will wait around for you so you can place your order. No sir it's not a problem I can finish some paper work while I wait. "The customer thanked Serena over and over again as they hung up.

Serena hung up the phone and stared out the window watching as the gray clouds outside seem to just roll on by. She hoped they would get some rain, but she did not want to get her hopes up just yet.  
Taking a deep breath Serena fell back into the chair behind the counter and started to work on the payroll for their drivers when the little bell sounded at the door. Figuring it was Andrew Serena kept on with her business without looking up. When it seemed Andrew was not bringing her food over to her she stood up placing her hands on the counter and looking out over the shop. She furrowed her brows together as she looked around the shop curiously. No one was in there, but she heard the door open, or did she?

Serena moved slowly as she walked around the back of the counter. She stood there looking out into the empty shop with her hands on her hips unable to process what was going on. There was no one in there, just her and the many flowers. She was instantly overcome with a strong scent of roses, but laughed to herself as she remembered where exactly she was standing. Shaking her head, she turned back to what she had been doing when she heard what sounded like someone softly whispering. Snapping her head back around towards where she thought she heard the whispers she narrowed her eyes and held her breath, but she heard and saw nothing.

'What is taking Andrew so long?' Serena thought as she stood there like a deer in headlights. Taking another deep breath and shaking her head she cleared her thoughts, and dusted off her light brown pants, and matching jacket before walking out into the store further. She did not really know what she was expecting to find, but she was sure she would find nothing. Walking slowly along the front of the store with her back to the door she searched down the aisles. All of a sudden, a clap of thunder sounded loudly through the air causing Serena to jump slightly and look around as the lights blinked, In that moment as she looked up towards the ceiling then turned her attention back down the aisle she saw a man coming towards her quickly. Not really thinking Serena brought her arms up in front of her face quickly so not to see the person coming at her. All of a sudden the bell above the door chimed signaling a customer.

Serena stood there for what seemed ages before allowing her hands to fall to her sides as she stared quietly down the row of flowers as she began to tremble. Turning her head to her left she noticed her brother standing there with a raised brow and question upon his face. In that moment, Serena could feel the whole world turn upside down. She was almost certain she heard Andrews voice call out to her, but she could not respond before she fell to the floor and the world disappeared around her.

Serena felt a weird sense of de ja vu when she finally managed to open her eyes. She sat up slowly blinking a few times to bring the room into focus. When she was fully aware of her surroundings her breath caught in her throat as she looked around her and realized she was not in her shop. Looking around her, she noticed she was in a field filled with red and white roses. It was not a garden of roses, but just an open field of roses. It took her a few moments to regain her composure and finally pull herself up. She slowly stood up and looked out over the horizon and for miles and miles, all she could see was this beautiful sea of colors. A smile crept upon her lips as she took in the sight and smell of them all. The child inside wanted to just throw her arms up and spin around until she was so dizzy that she would fall over laughing, but the logical side of her sent up warning signs. She stood there puzzled trying to figure out just where the hell she was. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she turned around to view the rest of the landscape and found herself standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Without even realizing it, a gasp escaped her lips as she began to smile. The view was simply amazing. Behind her was a never ending sea of roses, and before her was just the never ending sea. Finally giving into her inner child, Serena began to laugh as she spun around taking it all in.

' I can be sensible later, right now this is heaven. 'She thought.

Finally content with the dizzy feeling Serena allowed her legs to give out from beneath her and fell down into a sitting position. She stared lazily out over the waves crashing upon the shore below. She knew she should try to find out where she was or even better, how she got there, when she noticed a shadow standing over her. Quickly Serena moved to stand up but felt a warm strong hand hold her in place.

"Please don't be afraid." A warm soft voice said. Serena started to tremble once more as she felt the same feeling come over her that she had felt in her shop. Then almost as if lightning had struck, again Serena remembered the man from the shop. She wanted to scream, but did not think anyone would hear her. She could run, but she was sitting down and he was standing up, so he clearly had the advantage over her. Feeling as if she was already, defeated Serena sat quietly and stiff as a bored. She felt the man's hand leave her shoulder and she breathed a sigh of relief, that would be short lived as she heard him move to sit down beside her.

Looking down at her hands in her lap Serena tried to keep her focus on other things then the person beside her. She sat there silently with this stranger beside her feeling more and more awkward. Finally she summoned all the courage she had and looked up to see the young man sitting beside her looking at her intently with such a deep sadness in his eyes.

Serena sat there not knowing what to say, nothing really seemed appropriate. She looked out over the ocean and could not understand why she was so calm, She felt that that at this point she should be panicking, but she wasn't and she was thoroughly confused.

The young man sat beside Serena watching the many emotions wash over her face, she was calm, she was worried, and she even had a moment where she looked utterly confused. He noticed how her small figure trembled in the cool breeze, and her long corn silk hair flowed behind her, and her eyes. Those eyes, the color of blue topaz, only sparkled under the brightest of lights. Smiling slightly he let her remain in her thoughts a while longer. Standing up he dusted his black slacks off, as he gazed out over the waves.

Serena turned quickly as she heard the man beside her stand up. She finally took notice to how he looked possibly in his mid 20's. He was dressed in black slacks, and a nice dark blue dress shirt that he wore tucked in neatly with a black leather jacket over it. Light blonde hair that was the color of the sand whipped around in the wind, and blue eyes that reminded her of a clear summer sky. He gazed out over the waters, yet Serena could not take her gaze off him. He was so familiar yet she had never seen him before, yet she was sure she knew him, and when he turned his gaze, back to her she felt overwhelmed with despair as their eyes met.

"Go back Serena." He said softly as he turned his gaze back out over the waves. "You don't belong here. Go Back. "

Serena sucked in a breath and stood up quickly looking at him with so many questions running through her mind, but three that stuck out the most.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? And where exactly are we? "

He turned his gaze back to her, and gently took her hand in his. "I can't tell you what you want to know, only you can answer these questions, if you find him you will find your answer."

Serena was at a loss for words, and she was starting to get upset. How could she hold the answers to all this? She was at work having a good day, well a normal day, and then the door opened and well it just went from normal to psycho from there on. Then the realization finally set in. Serena searched his face, feeling time creeping up on her, the true enemy at hand. Time.

"Find who? Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" She could not take it she felt like something was pulling her back. As if it started from her stomach and worked outwards. She felt everything around her grow cold as she looked up at him and he smiled.

"Never forget Serena that is your only hope. Find him. Help him, and remember I'm always here with you. "With that his smile began to fade as did the rest of him, and Serena tried desperately to cling to his image, to his form but felt all sense of being leave her, but she heard him, and that made her even more confused.

Serena felt like she was drowning and she couldn't breath, she wanted so desperately to breath, then as if a giant hand had been lifted off her chest she took a deep breath and started to cough as she sat up. She realized she was on the floor of her shop, and Andrew was holding her head in his lap with tears in his eyes. She looked around with such confusion, she had no idea what was going on.

"OH MY GOD SERENA...You.. You're ok. I was so worried when you just laid there; I swear it was almost as if you weren't even breathing. I was about to call 911 when you finally started to breath once more. "Andrew finally let the tears fall as he pulled Serena up to his chest and held her tightly.

Serena laid limply in her brothers arms as the words repeated over and over in her head, "Never forget Serena that is your only hope. Find him. Help him, and remember I'm always here with you." She did not know what was going on now. Was it all a dream? It had to have been. Shaking her head, she realized she desperately needed to take a few days off and just spend sometime with herself and get a few things in order. 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reespbc and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : Umi & Reese... neither owns SM... we write cheesy fics thats about it. And emails are always welcomed... now onward.

Ch 1

Serena unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in reading over her mail. She lazily tossed her keys on the table in her little hall and flipped on a light while still reading the letter from her longtime friend Mina. Serenas friends took a trip into the mountains for a few weeks, and wanted Serena to come along with them, but she just couldn't tear herself from her work to do so. She loved her friends, and she wanted nothing more then to go on holiday with them, but her and Andrew had just inherited this shop from their grandfather who had retired and was living the free life with their grandmother. Serena and Andrew were ecstatic to take over the shop that held so many fond memories for them both.

Serena smiled with the thought that in two days her friends would be back home, which meant girls night on Friday at Serenas house. Humming softly to herself Serena flipped on another light in her living area, then flipped off the hallway light. She walked into the living room and turned on the TV and a lamp before heading to her room. She walked into her spacious bedroom and flung her purse over the back of her chair that set in front of her vanity. She then pulled off her clothes tossing them into her clothes hamper, and pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants, and pink t-shirt. Taking a deep breath and looking around Serena decided tonight would be her laundry night, she then proceeded to gather up all her clothes from her restroom hamper and her closet and toss them in her bedroom hamper. She carried the clothes with her into her washroom, which was right next to her kitchen and began her nightly routine of cleaning and organizing things. She laughed at herself and how she was so much more together now then, she ever was.

After getting everything in order, and grabbing herself a bite to eat Serena plopped down on her big suede sofa and and flipped through the channels on the television before calling it quits. She was not really tired, but she was just bored. The events of the afternoon had left her feeling confused and a little sad. She was not really sure why she felt sad, it was only a dream nothing more. Serena stood up without giving it another thought, and headed towards the kitchen to deposit her dirty dishes into the dishwasher. She was in the mood for something but she was not sure what. She walked back into her living room, looked out at the lights of the small city, and decided that what she needed was a nice latte from the coffee shop on the corner of her block. She went back to her room, grabbed her purse, and tossed on some sneakers before heading out of the apartment.

The coffee shop was busier then Serena had anticipated, but maybe that is what she needed just to be around people. She grabbed her drink from the guy behind the counter and smiled sweetly at him before making her way over to the fireplace and planting herself comfortably in the chair.

"Rena, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Serena looked up and smiled happily when she locked eyes with her lifelong friend and partner in crime Seiya Kowell.  
"Well Seiya I just had this inkling that you would be here, so I had to rush down here and wait for you to get here." Seiya laughed as a tall brunette walked over to him and Serena smiled kindly at the two. "Hello Kimi, It's great to see you both together for a change." Serena beamed happily at her two friends. Seiya and Kimi joined Serena around the fireplace for a few cups of java, and some good conversation.

Serena was happy that Seiya had found someone that loved him as much as he loved them. She was just happy that their friendship made it through their awkward stage of trying to date one another. That did not work out to well since they had been friends for so long. However, you could not blame them for trying; now they were just the best of friends.

The three of them sat aronud for a few hours catching up, and soon Serena found herself telling the other two what had taken place earlier in the day. Of course, Seiya shook it off as just a dream, which was brought on by to much work and not enough time out in the world with the other human beings. Kimi on the other hand truly believed that there was more to it. Serena winced at the thought. She had felt the same way, but tried to write it off as just her mind being overworked and maybe overstressed. Yet having Kimi put her thoughts into words made Serena start to tremble once more. She had sat through 4 cups of lattes and decided she needed to call it a night before she either had a caffeine overdose, or her brain explode from to much thinking. She made both of them agree to be at her house Friday night for the total veg fest of the year. Seiya pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her on her cheek as he hugged her tight, "Take it easy kiddo, I'll see you Friday. " With that he pulled back letting Kimi have her turn. Serena and Kimi hugged one another tightly, and Kimi all at once seemed determined to get Serena to do something about her situation. "Serena you must try to find him. I feel it's the only way any of this will make sense." Pulling back Serena nodded at Kimi and then at Seiya before bidding them farewell.

She made her way back into her apartment and this time just tossed her purse and her keys both on the small table as she kicked her shoes off at her door. Walking into the living room she shook her head and spoke out to no one in particular, "I don't know who I'm looking for. What does this have to do with me? "She was about to head to bed when she noticed the lightning light up the sky outside, and the man standing on the roof across from her building and looking directly at her. She shook her head a few times before looking back at him. He was still there. She wondered if it possible for him to see her from there. All at once, Serena was scared. She did not want to be in her home alone. She turned around to grab her stuff and leave once more, when she felt someone grab hold of her. She opened her mouth to scream but was stopped when the intruder placed his hand over her mouth. He pulled her into her room, as she heard others moving in the living room closing her window drapes, and locking all the doors.

Serena struggled but could not get the man to loosen his grip. She was terrified. 'Oh my god he's going to rape me, or rob, or kill me. Why is this happening, how did he get in here? Who are the others out there? Oh, god help me. Please someone help me. '

Serena felt the hand drop from her mouth and the mysterious person moved away from her and moved towards the bathroom as the others walked in. If not for her wall being a mere two feet from her Serena would have collapsed, but she managed to hold herself up. "Take whatever you want, I don't care. Please just don't hurt me. Please I beg you. "The tears fell from her eyes now, and she was finding it hard to breath.

"Hurt you? We wouldn't dream of hurting you. That's why we are here. To protect you. Even it means our lives we will make sure you remain safe. "The man said as he walked out of her restroom looking at her intently with the most intense grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Who... who are you? And why would you lay your life on the line for someone you don't know? "Serena asked as she slid down the wall somewhat.

The man just smiled as he stepped towards her, "We would never hurt a friend. It's against our creed actually. "

Serena could not take it anymore and the room went black. 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reespbc and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : SailorMoon in no way shape or form belongs to us. Though we wish it did, cause then we could ... well lets just say it wouldn't be pretty for some people out there in the world that we know. LOL ;;; Nevermind... we don't own it. Now on with the story.

Ch 2

When Serena awoke, she was in her bed. She sat up with a start, her eyes darting around. Her bedroom was filled with golden sunlight. There was no one there but her. She released a held breath and looked down. She was in her pajamas. A nervous laugh left her lips. "It must have been a dream," she said to herself, "Maybe I am working too much." Serena pulled the covers off and got out of bed. "Coffee sounds really good right now..." She laughed at herself and walked out into the living room. Her eyes glanced over out her window and remembered the man across the way. A chill went down her spine. Real or not, that image scared her. She could not live in the apartment alone after that. She considered putting an ad in the paper for a roommate. Another glance at the window confirmed her need. In fact, being in that apartment alone for another minute even bothered her. Serena briskly walked back into her bedroom, feeling safe there for some reason. She quickly showered, dressed, and tossed her hair into a lose bun. After grabbing her purse and slipping some shoes on, she left her apartment, heading for the coffee shop on the corner.

A little while later, she was behind the counter of the flower shop, sipping her mocha latte. Andrew had not come in yet. He must have decided to sleep in. Serena rolled her eyes. That sounded just like him, and was probably true. It was a slow morning, which was normally a good thing. It gave Serena a chance to wake up and relax. But after the dream last night, Serena would have preferred a crowd of customers. There were hardly any customers all morning and afternoon. It was so slow that when the bell above the door finally did chime, Serena got spooked and jumped. She stood and looked around. There was no one in the store. 'Not again,' she thought to herself. She summoned courage she did not know she had, and walked out from behind the counter. As she did, Serena heard clicking off the tile. It was the sound that wide heels made on tile floor. Serena walked around the aisles, toward the sound. She peeked around the corner of the last aisle, her heart racing. At that moment, the clicking got closer. Serena jumped around the corner; to surprise what she thought was the same man from last time. Instead, she was greeted with a slight cry and a young woman stumbling backwards. "Serena, don't do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack." Serena blinked a few times, staring at her friend. She looked down and blushed crimson, laughing at her own stupidity. "Sorry, Michiru. I heard you come in but I didn't see you when I came from behind the counter. I thought he came back." Serena looked up, to find her friend smiling at her. "It's alright. Next time, I'll let you know when I walk in." Serena smiled a bit, embarrassed. She looked her friend over. Michiru was taller than her, but only by a few inches or so. She had beautiful wavy hair, the color of cinnamon, and eyes blue and deep as the oceans.

Serena was admiring Michiru's elegant appearance and did not hear what she had just said. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Michiru laughed. "I asked who 'he' was." Serena sighed a bit and explained what she thought she had seen the day before. She knew she could trust Michiru and that Michiru would not just think she was crazy. Michiru thought it over for a moment before speaking. "It might be that you're working too much but it might be something else." Serena blinked a few times at her friend. Michiru was always talking in riddles like that. She would say it could be what you were thinking, but it might be something else. This, when Serena thought about it, was true. You cannot be right all the time. The way Michiru said it, she told you to cover all your bases and try not to get surprised. Serena nodded and smiled. "I'm trying not to think about it right now. I'm just trying to relax right now." Michiru laughed softly and winked. "I can tell you need to relax." She, of course, was referring to the minor heart attack a minute ago. Serena's embarrassment returned. "I am really sorry about that." "It's alright. Actually, I came in to ask you a question and got distracted by the lilies." Serena smiled. That was just like Michiru. Lilies were her weakness. "What did you need to ask me?" Serena asked after a minute. Michiru smiled and replied, "Do you know of anyone looking for a roommate? I'm looking for a place." Serena's face lit up, as she exclaimed, "This is perfect! I was just thinking of putting an ad in the paper for a roommate. You can move in with me!"

Michiru blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?" Serena's smile was as bright as the sun. "Of course I'm sure! You can move in whenever you're ready." Michiru smiled, and then, very unlike her, got a bit nervous. "Would it be alright if I moved in tonight? I just got into town and don't have anywhere else right now." she asked. Serena smiled and hugged her, "Of course you can move in tonight. In fact, that will make me feel a lot better. My apartment has been spooking me lately." Michiru returned the hug and smiled at Serena. "Thank you, Serena. This means a lot to me." Serena just smiled at her friend, that same bright smile from when they were younger.

Knowing that Michiru probably needed help moving in, Serena's smile only grew as she got an idea. "Tell you what. Andrew obviously isn't coming in today. I think I'll close up early. We can do some shopping, since you'll need some clothes and have some dinner. A girl's night out." Serena saw a light fill Michiru's eyes. She could even hear the happiness in Michiru's voice as she spoke, "That sounds terrific, Serena." With that, Serena closed the shop and left a message on Andrew's answering machine, saying she was taking a few days off.

The two of them spent the night shopping. Michiru almost maxed all her credit cards, buying new things. She bought a new wardrobe for herself and some furniture. She got a new bed, a computer, a desk, a nightstand. Her bedroom would be set when they got back to the apartment. When they got home, they tried their hardest to build Michiru's bed and desk. After a few hours of confusion and a few choice words for the screws, the bed was assembled. They laughed and everything was fine, just like it always was. Serena ordered them some take-out, neither of them wanting to cook after the fight with the furniture. They stayed up late, watching sappy romance movies, sharing a bottle of port, and complaining about their lack of love lives. During one movie, Serena joked that the main female character was perfect for Michiru. She could tell Michriu was practically swooning over her. Michiru was a lesbian. It was no secret and it did not bother Serena. She had a thing for women with short hair. She claimed repeatedly that it looked so good on some women. Michiru, in return, told Serena that the main male character was for her. The two of them slipped off into daydreams, laughing. Sometime, in the early morning hours, the two of them passed out, Serena on the loveseat, Michiru on the sofa. They did not even make it to their beds. 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reespbc and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : We don't own it. Never have and never will. Enjoy, and on with the story.

Ch 3

Serena pulled herself up off the loveseat rubbing her eyes slightly as she tried to make heads or tails of what time it was. Slowly she walked towards her restroom swearing she would never drink again, when she was greeted with a grumpy Michiru walking out of her restroom nursing a glass of what Serena could only imagine was a bloody mary. Laughing softly Serena headed into the restroom to take a shower to prepare herself and the apartment for the get together that evening. Serena stood beneath the water and smiled as the hot water covered her from head to toe, when she felt it. She felt as if someone was calling her. She heard her name, it was soft at first, then it was laced with tears. Serena turned the knob of the shower to the off position then quickly got out. She wrapped a big fluffy towel about her body and one on her head as she still heard the voice calling her name. She thought Michiru might have had an accident or something, so she bolted out of the restroom and into the living room as fast as she could move.

" Michiru are you ok? What happened? Do you ... ?" However, Serena's questions were cut short as she looked at her friend sitting on the sofa with a book in her lap, remote control on her side, with the tv on her favorite soap opera Passions, and a glass of wine in her hand. Looking up at Serena, Michiru appeared a little shocked seeing her friend stand before her in just a towell.

"I'm fine Serena, but I had no idea you were in that much of a rush to watch the show. " She said lightly with a smile on her face.

Serena shook her head as she looked from Michiru to the tv, shaking her head she walked off to change, only to emerge from her room five minutes later. Heading to the fridge Serena poured herself a decent glass of wine then planted herself on the sofa with Michiru to begin their gripe fest. Serena really was confused about the voices she heard calling her name. They were so far off, yet so close. She knew the voices, but could not place them. She took a big gulp of her wine trying to make it all go away. ' So much for never drinking again, ' She thought as Michiru threw the remote at the TV yelling at the characters. Michiru sat seething on the sofa as the show went to break, "You know what Serena, I can't believe the people in that town are so messed up in the head. I swear how do they not notice anything unusual going on around them?" Serena shrugged slightly thinking to herself how her own mind was playing tricks on her here lately. She was lost in thought again when she looked over at Michiru and realized she was being spoken to.

" I tell you what Serena, If I was in Harmony I would beat the crap out of Sheridan and Gwen. I would make sure that Teresa and Ethan were happy as happy can be, and that Luis and Fancy could ride off in the sunset together. Then I would take Miguel and toss him out the door and let forces of darkness have at him. As for Chad and Whitney, well Whitney just needs to find another man. One that LIKES women. I swear this show just stresses me out." Serena just raised a brow, finished off her glass, as Michiru stood up, yanked her now empty glass out of her hand, and walked into the kitchen still bitching about the crazy lifestyles of Harmony. Serena sat back giggling. ' I am defiantly going to love living with her. ' Michiru stalked back to the sofa and plopped down handing Serena her glass. Michiru rolled her eyes and sighed, "They should have me write for this show. Everything would be harmonious in Harmony. Just like you should be serene, since your name is Serena." Serena raised an eyebrow at Michiru, then spoke in a mocking tone, "I think we should stop drinking for now." Michiru laughed and nodded, "You're probably right." The two of them continued to watch Passions. As they watched, Michiru turned to Serena, with a rather serious look on her face. "Do you think Fox could really hear Kay when he was in the coma?" Serena thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know. Do you think it's possible that you could hear voices when you're like that?" Michiru shrugged slightly, "Anything is possible. I just saw you run out in a towel." They both sat there focused on the last half hour of the show, throwing more things at the tv, and complaining even more.

After Passions was over Serena and Michiru went on a cleaning spree to make sure the apartment was in tip top shape. Once they had finished they each took another shower and dressed in some casual clothes before heading down to the coffee shop. As they walked in they waved at Taiki and made a beeline around the tables towards their respectful area near the fireplace to await the others.

Serena took a deep breath and filled Michiru in on what had happened in the shower earlier in the day, and Michiru sat there with a look of interest on her face.

"You think it could be possible that someone is trying to get your attention Serena? You know they say that when a spirit or angel wants to get your attention they whisper your name. "

Serena cocked a brow at Michiru and thought about it for a while before shaking her head. " What kind of spirit per say would want to get in touch with me? "

Michiru just shook her head unable to think of anything else that it could possibly be. Michiru excused herself to the restroom and left Serena sitting there when finally the others walked in through the door. 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reespbc and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer : SailorMoon isn't ours, It's Naoko's. Shower her with love, but email us for the fic. Hope you are liking it thus far.

Ch 4

Before Serena had a chance to really think, she heard half a dozen voices calling her name. At first the voices seemed so sad, so distant. Then suddenly she heard excited voices calling her name. She blinked and turned to see her friends walking towards her, all smiles. She jumped up and smiled her brightest. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed as they rounded together for hugs. As the girls exchanged hugs, Michiru came back from the restroom. She blinked a few times before realizing what was going on. She walked over and smiled. "Well well. It's been quite a while," she spoke in that soft coy tone. All of the girls' heads turned and all the voices shouted as one. "Michiru!!" She supposed they had not expected to see her there. She exchanged hugs with everyone. Serena looked over the men with her friends, up and down. She faked flirting, knowing that her friends probably had these men around their fingers. "And who might these gentlemen be?" Mina beamed as she introduced them. "We have Michael, Nathan, Zack, and Jared. Our new boyfriends." Both Serena and Michiru's eyes widened. In unison they blurted, "Are you serious?" The four girls all laughed and nodded. Michiru and Serena exchanged looks that said 'They sure move fast...' Serena put on her bravest smile in front of all this couple love, "Well let's all sit and catch up." Mina nodded and looked back. "We invited two others but I guess they're late." Michiru smiled, "Don't worry. I don't think anyone can miss a group our size." The girls all laughed and played catch up with each other. The girls thoroughly enjoyed relaying how they managed to snag their new beus. They did not want to say anything, but Serena and Michiru felt out of place being the only two single ones.

After a while, the doors of the coffee shop opened and two people walked in. They were about the same height, one blonde as sand, the other with hair as dark as midnight. The blonde was a few inches shorter, but not much more. Mina turned and waved enthusiastically. "Darien! Haruka! Over here!" The two walked over, Serena and Michiru immediately took notice. Before they got close enough to hear, Serena leaned over to whisper to Michiru, "Damn. They're cute..." Michiru looked the blonde over, "Oh yeah... To bad, they are a couple. I would take the blonde. She's gorgeous." Serena nodded, "I'd take the dark one. Why are the good ones taken?" Michiru added, "Or straight..."

As Haruka and Darien got closer, the two of them looked over the two unfamiliar young women. Darien leaned over. "Damn. Look at those two. Why are the beautiful ones always lesbian?" Haruka stared at Michiru in awe, "Or taken... It's just how our luck works Dare. We're screwed..." "Mmmhmm," was all Darien could get out before they were with the girls. Haruka and Darien sat together, much to Serena and Michiru's dismay. They exchanged looks that said 'Yep... A couple...'

Introductions were made. They got to know everyone. Serena and Michiru found out that, as good looking at they were, Haruka and Darien were not as good as they appeared. They were stuck on themselves and on each other. Jealousy was rising in Serena and Michiru, as much as they were denying it. Serena leaned over, "Why are we getting jealous? We don't have any steak to claim." Michiru whispered, "No, but I'd like to claim a steak." Serena smirked, "You can have the steak, I'll take the whole thing." From the other side, Haruka and Darien could not take their eyes off the ladies. Darien leaned over, "What do you think they're talking about?" Haruka whispered one word, "Porn." Darien blinked, "Why do you say that?" Haruka smirked, "It's a lesbian thing." Darien gave her a skeptical look, "No. I think that's just a horny person thing." Haruka chuckled, " You might be right on that one."

Rei walked over during the night to Michiru and Serena. "So what do you think of them?" Both Serena and Michiru looked at her as if she grew a third head. "Okay..." Rei walked away quickly. Serena leaned over, "How could she ask that?" Michiru rolled her eyes, "It is Rei..." Rei slipped behind Haruka and Darien, "So what do you think of Michiru, Haruka?" Haruka did not say anything. She just gave Rei a 'Go to hell' look. She ignored it and turned her attention to Darien, "Okay. What do you think of Serena, Darien?" Darien shrugged, speaking with venom on his tongue, "Oh she's great... So is her girlfriend." Mina overheard and snorted coffee out her nose. All eyes turned to her. Mina covered her nose, "So you thi-" Rei grabbed Mina, "No no, Mina. You need to wash up." She pushed Mina to the restroom and walked over to Ami and Lita. She whispered, "This is going to get interesting. Hey Jared, check out that waitress." Jared gave her a baffled look, "Why?" "Just do it." Jared looked over at the waitress he was instructed to, and said loud enough for their group to hear, "Is she new here?" Rei turned and checked out a nearby waiter, "Who is that waiter?" Serena's eyes flew to the waiter, checking him out. Both Darien and Haruka were surprised Michiru did not do anything, but were soon distracted by the waitress. Both of them checked her out. Michiru's eyes widened. She looked to Haruka and spoke in a shocked tone, "You let him check out other women in front of you?" Darien looked over, confused, "Huh?" Haruka gave Michiru a sceptical look, "And you let her check out men in front of you?" Serena blinked and looked back, "Wha? Wait. You were both checking that waitress out." Michiru gave them a baffled look, "Aren't you two a couple?" Darien shrugged, "We tried that in high school but it didn't work." Serena, oblivious as always, asked, "Why not?" Darien smirked, "We found that we liked the same women." Before Michiru could retort, Haruka cut in, "Why were you checking out that waiter? Aren't you two a couple?" Michiru could not help but smirk, "I'm missing certain anatomy for her."

Mina walked back in time to catch most of this, standing with the other girls and guys, just watching the confrontation. All of them were trying not to laugh. It was like a tennis match, watching the ball bounce back and forth. Serena needed to clarify before she confused herself. "So you're not a couple... And you're a lesbian?" Darien and Haruka spoke in unison, annoying both Serena and Michiru, "Ding ding ding. She finally got it. Gotta give her points for trying." Fearing that this scene might erupt soon, Makoto spoke up. "Why don't we go back to Serena and Michiru's place like we planned?" Distracted by that, everyone agreed. Darien and Haruka got up, followed by the four couples. Lastly, Serena and Michiru followed everyone out. Serena leaned over and sighed, "First I thought I was losing my mind, now my gaydar. What's next?" Michiru patted her shoulder, "I think we need a glass of wine when we get home. Especially if those two are coming." Mina was laughing at Haruka and Darien, "I can't believe you two thought they were a couple. Serena is as straight as they come, and she is definately not Michiru's type." Haruka looked over, mildly dissapointed, "So they're both straight?" This time it was Ami who snorted in laughter. Haruka gave her a puzzled look. Ami spoke in her usual shy tone, "I don't think Michiru has ever been straight." Haruka turned her attention to Darien, smirking, "Well... They're both single, obviously, and there's one for each of us. Bet I can get Michiru before you get Serena." Darien scoffed and smirked, "I'll bet you a bottle of wine I get Serena first." Haruka shook his hand, "You're on."

The group walked toward the apartment, unaware of the situations about to ensue.

Next chapter is in the works... hang tight, and hope you like it. Email us at and Take care. Bai Bai 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane E-mails: / Rating: PG-13

Ch 5.

Serena and Michiru made their way to the front of the group as they walked so Serena could unlock the door to let the riot gang enter. She was searching for her keys when she felt someone grab her arm. Startling herself slightly Serena lost her balance and fell out of the group into the street. It all happened in slow motion. She saw the headlights speeding towards her. At that very moment, it was as if reality had quickly become insanity. Serena was aware of the car speeding towards her, but she was unable to move. She stood there frozen in place. Every fiber of her being was screaming for her to move out of the street, but nothing was registering in her brain. All of a sudden, the lights from the car melded together. A bright white light engulfed her, and time seemed to stop.

Serena was somewhat aware of many voices talking around her. They sounded as if they were miles away from her, yet she felt people standing near her. She heard pleading she heard sniffling. Something was wrong, why did she have such a bad feeling? Serena struggled to move, but was unable to. She felt as if she was held in place, unable to move her arms or legs. She tried to open her eyes, but she was unable to.

"Please Serena, hang in there. We love you." Rei sniffled as she grasped Serena's hand tightly.

Serena tried with all her might to grasp Reis hand in return, but she was unable to. Serena felt like she was suffocating, and her head hurt. Something was wrong. Serena did not understand a single thing going on. She felt groggy, and very listless, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. She was forgetting something. Something so important it should never be forgotten. She wanted so desperately to scream, but was unable. She faintly registered a door opening. Then there were more voices, many different people were talking. Then she heard the door close and the room was silent. Serena was scared, she knew that she was alone now, and that really frightened her. Then almost at once, she felt herself leave the coldness of the room. Serena's eyes fluttered open slowly when she felt a warm breeze wash over her skin. Sitting up slowly Serena gazed out over the ocean once more. She recognized this spot all too quickly, and now she was starting to think she did not like it one bit.

"Hello Serena." A soft voice spoke quietly behind her.

Serena wanted to do anything but look at the man behind her, but knew that just was not an option. Turning slowly her eyes met with those same sad blue eyes. The same troubled blue eyes she had found herself staring into once before.

"Do you mind if I have a seat next to you?" He asked politely.

Serena stared at him for a brief moment then turned her attention out over the water. "Only if you promise to answer something for me."

Chuckling softly he agreed as he sat down beside her. "I am at your service. I will tell you anything you want to know. As long as you know how to ask the right questions."

Serena flinched slightly before agreeing. "I have no choice in the matter do I?"

"No I'm afraid not. I am here to help you should you want my help." He stated softly glancing at the young woman sitting beside him. "Why don't you ask me what I already know you are dying to ask?"

Serena took a deep breath letting her shoulders sag slightly as she turned her attention to the young man. "I don't know what you expect me to ask. I am confused. I was walking down the street with my friends; I fell off the curb into oncoming traffic. Then the next thing I know I woke up somewhat in some strange place with people talking around me. Then all of a sudden I'm here." A few tears formed in the corners of her eyes threatening to draw their fate down her cheeks at any moment. "I feel like I'm losing my mind, and why is it you are always here with me? Who are you"  
Serena all but screamed at the young man.

"I want to tell you everything Serena, but I can't. Not until you are ready to accept your fate. I will tell you this though, that with which you believe to be real, is only the passing memory of a young girl who desperately wants to forget that which has just recently happened to her." Closing his eyes tightly the young man shook his head slightly before running a frustrated hand through his hair.  
"You can call me Mitch."

Serena gapped at him with her mouth hung slightly ajar, and thoughts speeding at lightening speeds through her mind. 'What could I be trying to forget, and how is any of this a passing memory? 'Finding her composure once more Serena smiled slightly. "Mitch? That's my brother's middle name."

Mitch opened his eyes as a small smile danced upon his lips. "You love your brother very much don't you Serena? You would be lost without him wouldn't you?" Having said that Mitch's eyes became dark and distant. He gazed upon Serena as if he was trying to memorize every detail about her.

"My brother is my best friend, I love him more then I love myself. I don't know what I would do if he was gone." The thought of losing Andrew was the final straw. The tears that had been held at bay finally fell freely down the petite blondes face.

Mitch reached over and pulled her tightly to him. He gently placed a kiss upon her hair as he softly whispered. "Wake up Serena, and see. Look for that you are running from. Find him. He holds all the answers."

Serena quickly wrapped her arms around him as he vanished. A piercing scream escaped from her lips as she suddenly felt two strong arms holding her like a child. Once she finally opened her eyes, Serena noticed the familiar surroundings of her apartment. Serena was frazzled to the core, and completely unaware of person's arms she was in. Focusing her attention on her rescuers face Serena blushed slightly at Darien's warm smile.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Darien questioned her.

Serena shook her head. "I'm fine, just a little shaky. I, I can stand."

Darien gently placed Serena on her feet, but stayed close enough in case she needed the support. He watched as Serena stood shakily upon her feet, before calmly making her way to the sofa in front of them.

"Oh my goodness Serena what happened?" Rei questioned her.

"Are you sure you're ok Rena?" Mina asked with a panic in her eyes.

"Maybe we should get her to the hospital." Amy stated in worried voice.

The others stood back watching in bewilderment. Michiru stood off to the side wondering just what was going on with her friend.

Off near the door four young men stood watching the scene.

"Michael, do you think she will be able to figure this all out?" Zack asked quietly.

"I'm sure she will Zack, just give her time. She is a smart young women, she just needs to have faith in herself." Michael stated as he watched the young blonde with her friends.

"That's fine and dandy there Mikey, but what bout Darien? What will happen if she doesn't realize it?" Nathan asked heatedly. "He's the one that's suffering right now!"

Michael turned his gaze towards Nathan, "You're wrong. They are both suffering. Except for one of them the price is a higher fee."

Jared shook his head before speaking. "Either way we look at it, it's a bad situation. I am just wondering if it is bad for us to be here like this. Won't Serena catch on?"

Michael smiled darkly at the thought, "That's what I am counting on."

Serena felt a cold chill run down her back; she had the unearthly feeling that someone was watching her. Glancing around her eyes met with Michaels. Deep blue eyes clashed with intense gray eyes. Serena gasped slightly as she grabbed onto the two people sitting beside her on the sofa. Darien and Andrew both glanced down at Serena, before bringing their eyes up to meet the other.

In a moment it seemed all the pieces where finally in place. Now how the rest would play out was entirely up to Serena. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch 6

Serena's eyes remained locked with Michael's. She knew those eyes. She remembered those eyes. In a flash, Serena remembered that night before Michiru moved in. She remembered the four of them. A part of her wanted to scream out at them, warn her friends of what they did. Something stopped her. She remembered the words Michael said to her that night.

_"Hurt you? We wouldn't dream of hurting you. That's why we are here. To protect you. Even it means our lives we will make sure you remain safe."_

They hadn't tried to hurt her that night, claiming they were there to protect her. Rather than say anything, Serena decided just to keep quiet and keep her eye on them. Realizing she was still holding onto fabric. She looked over to find Andrew at her side. She smiled up at him, letting him know she was alright. She then turned her attention to her other side. She found her hand in Darien's. She looked up at him, both staring at each other with blank stares for a moment. His touch was warm… 'Gah!' Serena thought, 'What am I thinking?!' With that she pulled her hand away quickly. "Sorry…" was all she could mumble out, a very faint blush rising in her cheeks.

Michiru approached and knelt in front of Serena, concern etched in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. Serena nodded and put on her biggest smile. Michiru knew that smile. She had seen it when they were children. A smile that told Michiru that Serena would tell her later. Michiru knew to just drop it and wait. Serena would tell her when she was ready. Michiru was used to changing her reactions to fit Serena's front. She smiled softly. "I'm glad," she said. Then she winked at Serena, "Shall I break out the alcohol?" Serena thought for a split second about that, alcohol sounding very good after what she had just gone through. She nodded, grinning, "Break out the wine." Mina heard the word alcohol. She exclaimed, "Time to get the party started!"

A little while later, Michiru was playing hostess, handing out glasses of wine to everyone. Serena had tried to help, but Michiru had insisted she take it easy. Instead, she sat between Andrew and Darien on the sofa. The girls were scattered on the floor of the living room, sitting next to their boyfriends. The loner was Haruka, who sat on the loveseat alone. Once Michiru distributed glasses, she decided to sit besides Haruka, mildly interested in her. Serena glanced over at Michiru, who in turn read her eyes. A soft laugh escaped Michiru's lips. Serena had been looking at her with a pleading look, since she was sitting next to Darien. Haruka turned to Michiru, then glanced at Serena. She smirked before speaking softly so that Serena could not hear. "She isn't too fond of Darien, is she?" Michiru turned her attention to Haruka, immediately noticing that Haruka had scooted closer. Holding back a smirk, Michiru answered her, "Well you two didn't make the greatest impressions on us." The rest of the conversation was lost in the noise of many other conversations going on in the room.

As the night progressed, everyone loosened up. Serena was starting to warm up to Darien, and Michiru to Haruka. Michiru continued to fill glasses and even made mixed drinks. With everyone drinking, things were starting to get cozy. The couples started to get closer. Andrew, Darien, Serena, Haruka, and Michiru looked out of place. Both Serena and Michiru refused to get too close to Darien and Haruka. However, no matter how they fought it, they were slowly getting closer. Michiru had noticed that Serena had even allowed Darien to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Michiru had allowed more hidden actions, such as allowing Haruka to caress her arm gently. Michiru even had to admit that Haruka's touch sent chills down her spine.

After a little while longer, Darien and Haruka got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Serena immediately went over to Michiru. They spoke in hushed tones.

"I see you're taking to Haruka nicely," Serena said smirking.

"I don't see you pushing Darien away," Michiru replied, smirking just as much.

This caused Serena to blush. Michiru could tell that Serena was genuinely interested in Darien. This did not surprise Michiru. Darien was exactly Serena's type, tall, dark and handsome. Rather than make Serena uncomfortable, Michiru instead offered to get Serena some more wine.

"I think you need another one. You're starting to get that wine blush, but not nearly as red as you should be." Michiru took Serena's glass and her own and made her way to the kitchen. Just before she walked in, she heard a piece of Haruka and Darien's conversation.

"How about we just both buy a bottle and call it even?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. There's no way we're going to get either of them tonight. So the bet turned out even?" Haruka replied.

Michiru's eyes widened and grew dark. As she rounded the corner, anger flared in them. Darien looked up and saw those eyes. Haruka turned around and noticed as well. They both knew she had heard that last part. From the look on her face, they concluded that she had not heard the earlier part of the conversation. If she had she would not have been as angry, but still angry. Haruka tried to speak before Michiru cut her off.

"Leave…" her voice was low.

"Michiru, wait. It's not what you think," Haruka tried to defend them.

"I said leave!" Michiru had raised her voice out of anger, enough to cause Serena to get up and come check on her.

"Michiru, what's wrong?" Serena inquired, puzzled.

"These two… These lowlifes made a bet, to see which of them could 'get with us' first…" Michiru responded, barely holding her anger in check. This time Darien tried to defend the both of them.

"But we-" He tried to explain before Serena cut him off.

"You did what?" Serena was just as angry now. "Get out, both of you!"

Darien was about to protest, but Haruka's hand on his shoulder stopped him. She looked up at him and sighed. "We should leave. We'll have to come back another time and fix this," she said with a heavy heart. Michiru's eyes flashed with more anger as she spoke. "I never want to see either of you again."

Darien and Haruka turned to leave. Haruka risked a look back just before they walked out the door. Serena caught the sadness in her eyes that Michiru could not see in her blind rage. Once the door closed, the two of them tried to calm down. The other girls came in, wondering why Darien and Haruka had left. Serena explained what happened and Mina was the first to apologize.

"Serena, Michiru, I'm so sorry. This isn't like them. Are you sure you heard right?" she said.

"I know exactly what I heard," Michiru responded, as calmly as she could.

Serena sighed softly and asked that her friends leave. Her and Michiru needed some time to cool down and they had had enough excitement for one night. The girls and their boyfriends agreed and bid them good night. Michiru walked to the window and opened it, trying to cool her face. Serena followed her and saw everyone downstairs. Mina was talking to Darien and Haruka, who had waited for them. Actually, Mina was yelling at them, so loud that Serena and Michiru swore the entire block probably heard her. This caused the two of them to smirk and feel a little better. At least they were getting a little of what they deserved. The two of them watched as Darien and Haruka tried to defend themselves. They assumed they would part ways, once Mina finished telling them off once more.

Michiru closed the window and turned to Serena. The two of them saw the look in the other's eyes. Michiru was the first to state the obvious. "You were interested in him too?" she asked, knowing the answer. Serena nodded, "And you in Haruka?" Michiru nodded and sighed. "We are fools," she said, barely above a whisper. Serena agreed and the two of them walked to the sofa and loveseat. Michiru laid on the sofa, and Serena on the loveseat. Without saying another word, the two of them fell asleep, the alcohol and anger taking the last of their energy.

When Serena woke again, it was dark out. She looked over at the clock and found that it was 3:00 in the morning. She had only been asleep for a few hours. She stood up and walked over to the sofa. Michiru was sound asleep, a lock of her brunette hair draped over her cheek. Serena smiled softly at the sight. She didn't have the heart to wake her. Rather she turned to go back to the loveseat. As she turned, something caught her eye. She looked out the window and saw that same man standing on the roof across the street. Serena froze, paralyzed with fear. Who was that man? What did he want?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch 7

Gusts of wind whirled down the city streets, which were empty at this hour of the morning. Serena stood in the living room of the apartment she shared with Michiru. She stared at the roof of the building across the street. That man was standing there yet again. Without thinking, Serena vacated her apartment and ran up the stairs to the roof of her building. Once on the roof, the wind whipped her hair in all directions but Serena paid it no mind. She ran toward the edge of the roof. Remaining at a safe distance from the edge, she yelled, frightened and angry.

"What do you want from me?! What do you want from me?!"

Serena fell to her knees as rain began to fall from the sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Meanwhile, in the apartment, Michiru woke up with a start. She swore she had heard Serena screaming. Sitting up, Michiru turned her head toward the window. She noticed the rain, then noticed the man across the street.

"No. No. NO!"

Michiru's screams filled the hospital, causing Rei and the girls to look up. All four of them rushed into her room. Michiru heard someone call for Haruka. Oceanic blue eyes blinked a few times, as Michiru took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital with Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina. Why was she here? What happened? Why were they calling for Haruka? Before she could ask these questions, the door to the room was thrown open.

"She's awake?" asked a voice that Michiru recognized. The girls moved aside to allow Haruka to rush to Michiru's bedside. She took Michiru's hand in hers, tears of joy filling those azure eyes.

"Thank God you're awake. I was so worried, Michiru," Haruka said softly, smiling. Michiru didn't understand what was going on.

"Where-Where am I?" she asked, baffled.

"You're in the hospital. There was an accident," Haruka answered.

Accident? In a series of flashes, Michiru saw her memories unfold. Haruka had pursued her relentlessly. Michiru had agreed to go on a date with Haruka. They had hit it off beautifully. They fell in love. It had been really cheesy, but cute. Darien and Haruka planned together to tell Serena and Michiru on New Years, right at the stroke of midnight. With all of their friends watching, Haruka kissed Michiru and Darien kissed Serena. The two women were surprised but didn't fight it. Loves were confessed and two couples were formed that night. Things were perfect. Then, a few months later the accident happened.

"I remember now," Michiru said, closing her eyes for a moment, "How is Serena?"

"Not good. She's in the same state as you were in, only she hasn't woken up yet," Rei answered.

"She is probably having the same dream I was," Michiru said, giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"Dream? What dream?" Haruka asked.

Michiru explained what was happening in her dream prior to waking up. It was their lives before the accident. Once she finished explaining, Michiru felt drained more than ever. Ami spoke up once she finished.

"It would make sense if Serena was having the same dream. After trauma, the mind often goes back to a happier time," she said.

"That makes sense," Michiru said softly. She was slowly slipping back. Haruka squeezed her hand.

"Stay with me, Michiru," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I'm just tired and I have to help Serena... I promise... I will come back... I love you..." Michiru said as she slipped back. Just before she awoke back in the memory world, she heard Haruka tell her she loved her as well.

When Michiru opened her eyes again, she found herself sitting in the living room once more. It was as if she never left. She looked around to find Serena gone and the door the apartment wide open. She ran out and up the roof, where she knew Serena would be. Just as she expected, Serena sat there, hugging her knees and crying. Michiru rushed over and wrapped her arms around Serena, who clung to her in return.

A little while later, Serena was in her bed asleep. Michiru had helped her back into the apartment. Rather than question Serena, she just put Serena to bed. Michiru knew Serena had to have seen the man and that was why she was on the roof. She went to her room and opened the window. The rain was still falling. Michiru looked down to find four figures on the sidewalk, staring up at her. She knew those four. Without thinking twice, Michiru threw some shoes and her coat on and ran downstairs. Once outside, she was met with Michael, Zack, Jared, and Nathan. Michael smiled at her.

"I hear you woke up," he said, his grin only getting wider.

Knowing that meant that the four of them were in the real world, Michiru threw her arms around Michael. He hugged her and smiled.

"How are you four here like this?" Michiru asked once she released Michael.

"The doctor in charge of your care hypnotized us. This allowed us in. We're here to keep things going. I wish that we had been there when you woke up. We could have confirmed that you two are having the same dream," Michael explained.

Michiru breathed a sigh of relief. So she wasn't alone in this. That was good.

"Then can you tell me who the man on the roof is?" She asked after a moment.

"Death," Jared answered.

"You and Serena have been in this coma for a week now. The body cannot stay in this state with the injuries you sustained," Nathan elaborated.

"I wasn't awake long. Is anyone else injured aside from Serena and myself?" Michiru asked.

"Haruka got mostly a bump on the head. Darien is the worst off. The doctor's aren't sure if he'll make it. You and Serena seem to be fine, just in comas," Zack responded.

Michiru relaxed slightly. Haruka was perfectly fine. It was just the three of them she had to worry about. From the sounds of it, it was mostly Darien she had to worry about.

"How do we get them to wake up?" Michiru wanted to know.

"That we're not so sure about. We've tried things here than there, but nothing has worked yet. We gave Serena quite a scare the night before you moved in. We didn't mean to but death was watching her. Basically we're in your memories, with a few twists. The main twist being death watching you two," Michael explained.

Michiru nodded.

"Alright. Things make sense. I'm going to head up and check on Serena. I'll see you all around. Until then, I'll see what maybe I can do," Michiru said, hugging each in turn.

The five of them parted ways and Michiru went back upstairs. After checking on Serena, Michiru went to her room. 'How ironic' she thought 'Here I am asleep in this coma, yet I am going to go to sleep here in this bed.' A soft laugh escaped her lips as she changed and got into bed. She drifted off to sleep after a few moments.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch. 8

Serena awoke early next morning to the sound of heavy rain falling outside. Slowly the young women sat up rubbing her eyes as she finally came to rest in a sitting position. Last night seemed a blur. So many crazy things seemed to happen. When did her life go from nice and normal to spinning wildly out of control? She sat there for a few more minutes before pulling herself together. 'Maybe coffee would do be good.' She thought to herself, but just as fast as the thought popped into her head it left. She was not in the mood for anything really. It was one of those days to do nothing but stay in bed, but she knew there was much to be done. Finally pulling herself together Serena decided a shower, and breakfast was just what she needed.

An hour later found Serena curled up on her sofa with a book in hand. She decided all the things she had planned could wait until the next day. Today was a day just for her. She found a note taped upon Michiru's door earlier on explaining she had some errands to run and that she would be back home later on. This gave Serena just enough time to have alone time. She curled up with a random book she pulled off her shelf, and threw herself into it. Serena was trying hard to focus on her book in her hands, but found it hard as she found herself listening intently to the rain outside. She knew that if she remained sitting on her sofa all day she would end up sleeping the day away. That much was a given. Finally giving up on reading and relaxing Serena decided to do something productive, like dishes.

She grabbed her portable stereo out of her room and headed towards the kitchen with Michiru's favorite mix CDs in tow. She was almost half way finished with the dishes from the night before when a song on one of the CDs caught her attention.

_"How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind; Hold memory close at hand, Help me understand the years. How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. How I wish I would save my soul. I'm so cold from fear."_

Dropping her sponge Serena backed up slowly until her back was against the counter behind her. Something was different about this particular song. It was as if it was just calling out to her. Something that dwelled in the back of her mind that so desperately wanted out. She found it hard to move, the lyrics reached deep into her heart. Wanting to be heard, refusing to be ignored.

_"I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain, All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. Far, far away; find comfort in pain. All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain."_

All of a sudden like a bolt of electricity, Serena saw many images rush through her mind. She was dancing with someone, the clock stuck midnight and so many emotions came to life at that moment. Then just as quickly, she was sitting in a hospital room holding someone's hand begging them to hang on. She saw her parents crying in the corner, and her friends all standing there with tears streaming down their faces as they watched a doctor pull the plug on a respirator. She then felt her body held in place as she tried to jump at the doctor, but nothing worked. Before she could figure out what was going on she was sitting in the pew of a church with tears streaming down her face. For the first time in her life, she finally felt completely alone.

All of a sudden, she was shifted into the 3rd person view as she watched the Serena in her mind stand and make her way to the front of the church carrying a single white rose. She saw how much pain coursed through her body with every step she took. Something was not right. She could feel it. Something horrible had happened. Moving slowly Serena followed her other self up to the burgundy casket that set in the front of the church. She was terrified as to see who was in there, but curiosity is what drove her. She stopped only when the other Serena fell to her knees screaming and crying. She wanted to run to herself and comfort her, but she knew that was not an option. She could not figure out what would have her so upset and it did not make any sense to her. She found herself unconsciously moving towards the front of the building. She had to know. Nothing could be this horrible, could it? Yet in the blink of an eye Serena's whole world came crashing down around her when her unasked question was answered for her as her eyes fell upon the face of her brother Andrew lying their motionless in the casket. Serena's hands quickly went over her mouth as she screamed out. A piercing scream that no one aside from the angels above would ever hear. Just as fast as the memories began, they ended.

When all was said and done nothing could be heard except for the falling rain outside and a small blond sitting on her kitchen floor crying hysterically into her fragile hands.

Serena felt so terribly lost now. She did not understand what was going on anymore. These thoughts or memories could not be real. She did not remember them ever taking place. Pulling her knees up to her chest Serena just buried her face in her arms and cried more. She never heard the door open and Michiru walk in.

Michiru stood there for a few minutes letting the image in front of her register. Quickly she tossed her belongings to the side as she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around Serena.

"Serena, calm down sweetie. What happened are you ok?" The confused friend asked softly as she held Serena tightly in her arms.

Serena shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Michiru returning the embrace. She was unable to say hardly anything, but one thing did escape her pink lips.

"Andrew."

Michiru could barely hear her, but was certain she had heard Andrew's name. "Serena, what's wrong with Andrew?" She was confused now. What could have possibly happened to have Serena this upset she wondered. Then almost as if on cue, the CD player had repeated itself back to the song that started it all.

_"How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind; Hold memory close at hand, Help me understand the years. How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. How I wish I would save my soul. I'm so cold from fear."_

All too quickly, Michiru had a good idea of what was going on. This song was the song that Serena picked out to play at Andrew's funeral. It was an inside thing between the two of them. She never really knew the whole story behind the song, and never thought to ask. She just supported her friend when she requested it.

Michiru pulled back enough to brush some of Serena's hair off her face. "Serena we need to talk. I think it's time I tell you something."

Serena brought her tear-stung eyes up to meet those of her friend. She did not like the sound of this. What could Michiru possibly know? "I..I'm fine really. I just heard a sad song is all."

Michiru smiled softly at her friend in her arms, but knew this needed to be done, and fast if her friends were going to be saved. "No Serena, we need to talk. It's time for you to find out something."

Serena began to shake as she listened to Michiru. She had a feeling what she was about to hear would not be good.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch9

"I'll be right back though," Michiru said, standing, "I need to get something from my room."

Serena nodded and Michiru went into her room. What could Michiru need? Five minutes passed, then another. Something was not right. Serena got up from the kitchen floor and went to Michiru's bedroom. She knocked once.

"Michiru?" she called. No response. She knocked again. "Michiru, is everything alright?" she asked again. No response. Serena grabbed the door handle with fear in her heart. Did something happen to Michiru? Serena swallowed hard and opened the door. She was met with a most confusing sight.

"What the hell?" Serena asked.

The room was empty and bare. All of Michiru's things were gone. Serena walked in and checked the closet. It was empty as well. This did not make sense. Michiru had just walked in here. Where were her things? Where was Michiru?

Michiru's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes searched for a split second before meeting intense gray eyes, Michael's eyes.

"Welcome back," he said softly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why did I come back already?" Michiru asked, worried. Michael shook his head.

"We're not sure. The other guys and I can't get in either. Serena may be slipping. We may not have much time left," he replied.

"Can you take me to her room?" Michiru asked.

As if he knew before she asked, Michael stepped aside to reveal a wheelchair. He had gotten permission from the doctors, though they gave him some strange looks. Michael helped Michiru into the wheelchair and wheeled her out of the room. As they made their way to Serena's room, they passed their friends. Michiru assured them that she was fine. Just before they entered Serena's room, Haruka walked out.

"What are you-?" Haruka tried to ask, but Michiru cut her off.

"I'm fine. I'm awake. Don't worry about me. Go sit with Darien. I will watch over Serena," Michiru said rather quickly, so that Haruka could not interrupt her.

Haruka could not help but smile. Michiru knew her so well. Instead of objecting, Haruka just knelt in front of the wheelchair and kissed Michiru. Michiru returned the kiss. When Haruka pulled away, both were smiling.

"Thank you, Michiru," Haruka whispered to her.

"If you need her for any reason, send one of the girls to find me. I'll stay with Michiru, for you, Haruka," Michael said, smiling.

Haruka thanked him and held the door open while Michael pushed the wheelchair into the room. Michiru asked him to bring her to the bedside, which he did. Michiru looked at her friend. She looked so peaceful.

"What can we do, Michael?" she asked softly.

"All we can do is pray now," Michael responded.

Michiru took Serena's hand in her own. Michael took that as his cue to leave the room. He told her he would be outside. Michiru nodded and waited until the door closed. Michiru brushed some stray hair from Serena's forehead and smiled at her softly.

"It's alright, Serena. I'm right here," she said softly.

Serena spun around. She swore she had heard Michiru's voice just now. Serena frantically searched the apartment, but there was no sign of Michiru. Serena grabbed her phone and tried calling her friends. No one was answering. Something was very wrong. Surely, one of them would have picked up. Serena tried calling Andrew. There was no answer from him as well. Where was everyone? What was happening?

"Maybe they just can't hear the phone," Serena told herself aloud.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of her apartment. There had to be an explanation for this. First Serena tried Andrew's apartment. She rang the doorbell and knocked. There was no answer. Serena was really worried now. Using the spare key Andrew had given here, Serena went inside. Everything was in order. Nothing was out of place. She checked all the rooms, fear rising with each door she opened. Andrew was not there. Serena pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Andrew's cell. Again, there was no answer. Serena tried to calm herself.

"He is probably just in a place with no signal," she told herself.

Locking the door behind her, Serena left her brother's apartment. Next, she tried her friend's places. She rang the doorbells and knocked. At each home, there was no answer. Serena tried calling each time. She could hear the phone ringing inside each home, but no other sounds. What on Earth was going on? It could not be coincidence. One of them should have at least answered their cell phone. Serena ran down the city streets, frantic.

"Someone. Anyone. Where are you guys?" Serena asked aloud while she ran.

Serena tried Taiki's House of Java, the coffee shop they always visited. The employees assured her that they had not seen her friends. Taiki himself, who had been there since opening that day, also told her he had not seen them. Serena thanked him and asked that he keep an eye out for them. He agreed, of course. Serena left the coffee shop. She tried all the places the girls would hang out. She tried the beauty parlor Mina was always at and the karate dojo Lita taught at. She tried the charm shop that Rei had recently become co-owner of and the computer lab Ami worked at. She even tried the studio where Michiru would practice her violin. None of her friends were there.

Serena continued down the city streets, running as fast as she could. She stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the sign to change. As she caught her breath, Serena's eyes met the headlights of an oncoming car. She felt as if she was floating. Her eyes closed as she fell back.

'Great.' She thought, 'I've exhausted myself and now I'm going to faint.'

Serena fell back and landed softly on her rear. She could smell the scent of ocean water and flowers. She knew where she was. Her eyes opened slowly. She was on that cliff once more. She turned to her side and saw Mitch sitting there, as she expected.

"I've been waiting for you," he said softly.

Serena's eyes widened. She looked at him as if she had never seen him before.

"You," she said, barely above a whisper, "How did I not see it before? Andrew!"

With that, Serena threw her arms around Mitch. He held her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Little Rena," Andrew said softly.

"Andrew I'm so confused. What's going on?" Serena asked, burying her face into his chest.

"It's time you knew, Serena. It's time to take you back to a place you visited not to long ago," Andrew replied softly. "Let's bring you home Serena."

Serena stared blankly at Andrew now fully aware of who he was, and where she was. The summerhouse her aunt and uncle lived at was just on the other side of the hill near the beach. The house her and Andrew spent so much time at as kids. She knew this place well. Just something was wrong. Her aunt and uncle sold the land many years before. So why were they here now? How did she get here, and most important what did Andrew mean by bring her home?


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch 10

Andrew moved in to sit in front of his little sister. He smiled as he looked upon her. How cruel was fate that they would take him from her so early? He noticed how even now with her here in front of him how the accident was taking its toll on her. Her normally sparkling blue eyes were starting to dull slightly. This Andrew knew was from the onslaught of death knocking at ones door. Sighing softly Andrew took her tiny hand in his own. He gently stroked it as he brought his dark blue eyes up to meet her own.

"Serena you might recall some of these things I am about to tell you. The other part is from what I observed myself." Andrew took a deep breath then continued. "Back in February I was involved in a traffic accident. Due to the injuries I suffered I didn't make it. I died in the hospital with you sitting beside me. I remember how distraught you and mom were. I felt horrible seeing father cry the way he was. I was already outside of my body by the time the doctor pulled the plug. I was lost Serena. I wasn't ready to move on. I felt that I had unfinished business. I know now what that business was. It was to help guide you. Mom and dad can't lose another child Serena, and you can't lose Darien. So please listen to the story that I am about to tell you. From here on out every decision you make will have a profound effect on whether you live or die."

Serena stared at Andrew with a solemn look in her eyes. She knew in her heart that he was telling the truth. Something told Serena that from here on out she would never be returning to her apartment she once shared with her friend. She also knew that unless something drastic happened she may never see her loved ones again. "I will listen to whatever it is you have to tell me."

Andrew began speaking softly, and as he did images came rushing into Serena's mind.

Flashback

Serena sat in the front seat laughing as they all recalled the events of the evening. The wedding was a blast. Kimi's dress was beautiful, and Seiya looked wonderful in his tuxedo.

Darien smiled happily, as he drove along the winding road. The rain that had started to fall made the drive seem much longer than it really was. Michiru and Haruka sat in the backseat close to one another talking about the evening.

"I can't wait until we get married." Serena said as a sly smile spread across her face.

Darien chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You are a minx aren't you?"

Serena laughed out again as she glanced back to give Michiru an endearing smile. Placing her left hand upon the seat, she stared off out the driver side window. "One of these days we will have everything we have ever wanted. I just wish Andrew was here to see this all. I know he would've been happy for Seiya and Kimi."

Michiru reached out and took Serena's hand gently, "I'm sure that Andrew is watching over you Serena. He wants you to be happy. I am sure he wants us all to be happy. So just keep smiling the smile only you have."

Serena nodded her head once more as she turned in the seat to face out the windshield. Time seem to slow to a crawl as they neared a narrow curve. Serena glanced out the passenger side window at the rain streaming down. Off in the distance she could swear she saw a dark figure standing in the field. Leaning closer to the window Serena tried to get a better look at the man when she heard Michiru scream out behind her, and felt the jerk of the car. Serena's focus was whipped back to what was going on when she realized they were sideways in the road and a huge truck came barreling towards them. Then in that instant, it seemed as if the whole car was engulfed in the brightness of the headlights. Serena could hear all the screams and she felt Darien grab her hand tightly. She could barely make out a jerking force that sent the car sliding along the road. Serena looked up long enough to see Darien slump over. She wanted to scream but lost her voice. In a blink of an eye, everything went black.

Red and white lights lit up the countryside as Mina, Michael and the others approached. Mina was the first to recognize what was left of the car. She screamed out as Michael came to a stop on the side of the road. The suburban barely had time to come to a stop before Mina and the other girls were already scrambling out. She ran as fast as she could with Rei and the others on her heels. She had the worst feeling in her stomach as she came upon the wreckage. A police officer that was standing near the back of the car stopped her as she approached.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to stand back."

Mina shook her head as she ran up to the cop. "What happened here? Where are my friends? I want to see them. ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

The cop stared at Mina with fear on his face. For someone of her statue he was amazed she was so forceful. He glanced at the other girls and backed up slightly, and then he noticed the men join them. 'I knew I should've called in tonight.' He thought to himself.

Michael approached the cop extending his hand in a friendly gesture. "Please excuse my girlfriend here, but this is our friend's car. We are just curious to find out what happened. Could you help us please?"

The cop nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just here to keep traffic at bay. You can find your friends over at the ambulance."

Michael and the others thanked the officer, as they made their way quickly to the ambulance.

Mina and Rei all but ran when they saw Haruka sitting on a rock off to the side of the road with a blanket wrapped around her, and a bandage wrapped neatly around her head.

They ran up to her and were about to start with their questions as Michael stopped them both. "Let me talk to her ok?" They nodded and backed up slightly to give him some space.

"Haruka, what happened are you ok? Where are the others?" Michael asked as he kneeled down face to face with the worried looking blond.

Haruka glanced up slightly before placing her face in her hands. "They're gone; they were already taken to St. Hope Memorial. All three of them. They.." She took a few deep breaths. "I tried, I tried to help them. They might die." She all but screamed as her hands fell from her face before throwing herself defeatedly into Michael's arms.

The others stood back with horror stricken faces not knowing what to say. Mina fell to her knees crying softly, as Rei kneeled down wrapping her arms around her friend.

Amy and Lita stood there not knowing what to say or do as tears streamed down their faces. Jared kneeled down enclosing Rei and Mina in a tight hug, as Zack and Nathan flanked Lita and Amy.

The rain began to fall once more, as Haruka continued to cry into her friends embrace.

The ride to the hospital seemed a long one, as everyone rode in silence. There really was not much anyone could say. Shock had set in. Mina had opted to ride with Haruka in the ambulance, and Michael followed with the others.

Upon arrival at the hospital, the ER nurse was greeted with an entourage of questions from the group of people who had just entered. She quickly directed them to the ICQ nurses station.

Mina and Michael led the way with Haruka as the others followed suit. They entered the elevator and took the long ride up to the 3rd floor. When the doors opened, they walked out and headed straight for the nurses station.

"Hello my name is Michael, and we are looking for three of our friends that were brought in here earlier this evening."

The nurse looked up at him with a sad smile upon her face, "You must be speaking about the car crash victims. I will inform their doctor if you could please wait in the waiting room. I will see to it she joins you shortly."

Michael thanked her for her help, and turned to head down to the waiting room with everyone else.

They sat there for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only about 20 minutes before a tall dark haired women walked into the room wearing green scrubs adorned with a white lab coat and stethoscope hanging from her neck.

"Michael I presume?" As she walked up to the young man sitting next to a disheveled young women with a bandage on her head. 'This isn't going to be easy.' She thought to herself as he nodded his head.

"My name is Setsuna, and I am the attending physician for your friends."

Haruka glanced up at her with a small smile on her lips. "Setsuna Jacobs?"

Setsuna narrowed her eyes slightly as if trying to remember something before laughing softly. "Haruka Thompson, It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Haruka nodded slightly. "Yes it has. My mom asks me every once in a while if I have seen you."

Setsuna laughed at that. "Well you know how moms are. Mine does the same thing. She seems to think you and I would've run off to Japan right after high school to meet some nice young men. Since they ran off to America to do just that themselves. If only now it would be men for me and women for you eh?"

Haruka and Setsuna both laughed again at that before returning to the situation at hand.

Setsuna took a seat across from the group. "I'm afraid what I have to tell you isn't very good news. Your friends Michiru and Serena seem to be fine, except they are both in a coma. All their vitals are normal, and there does not seem to be any real reason why. I am sure it is due to the fact of the trauma of the wreck, and the minor injuries they have sustained. However, the young man Darien. He is not so lucky. He has suffered some serious head trauma. We do not know how extensive his injuries are, but at this point, it is not looking good. He is a coma just as the girls, but his vitals are up and down. Right now, this is a hit and miss. I wish I could give you more but at this time, we do not know. All we can do is monitor him and watch his vitals."

Michael took a deep breath before standing up. He started pacing back and forth with worry evident in each step.

"Is it possible for us to see them?" He asked never breaking step.

Setsuna stood up and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Being that this is the ICU I can only allow one visitor at a time, but you are more than welcome to go in there in turns. I will inform the nurse's station and you can just give her your names when you go out there so we have it on file as to who can visit."

Setsuna focused her attention on the others. "I have to get back, but I will keep you informed should anything happen."

Everyone thanked her before she left the room. "Well who goes first?" Michael asked the group once they were alone.

Everyone was sure that Haruka would go to Michiru first, but she surprised everyone. "I want to go see Darien first."

Mina raised her brow, and the others looked at her confusion etched on their faces.

Haruka shrugged slightly as she spoke, her voice softer then normal. "He's been like a brother to me. I have known him for so long that for me to not go see him would be a betrayal to him. You see, his mother died when Darien was very young. At the time, Darien lived next door to my family. We were all really close, and when his father had a breakdown over the loss of his wife Darien and his sister came and stayed with us for the summer. It was a hard time for Darien, but he never let on about it. I was the only one he would ever confide in. Hell, he was the first to know when I came out about my sexuality, and he helped me tell my parents. That was something I would have never been able to do if not for him. So right now, he needs me since Serena cannot be here for him. Please understand."

Rei smiled warmly as she hugged Haruka tightly. " Go see him. I'll go see Michiru." She turned her attention towards the others. "We will go in shifts. Haruka goes first to Darien, I will go to Michiru, and Mina you had better go see Serena so that way I know you will be ok. We can meet back here in twenty minutes and switch shifts."

Everyone agreed to the arrangement. The first wave left to see their three friends, as the others took a seat and waited.

End of Flashback

Andrew gently let Serena's hand fall from his as he studied her face. She seem to show no emotion. What was going through her mind he wondered?

"Andrew, I can live if I wake up correct?" Serena asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Serena you will live if you wake up." He replied.

"What about Darien? What will happen to him?" Serena looked up with tears streaming down her face. She finally remembered everything now. She loved Darien very much. They were talking about marriage, and having a family, and now those dreams looked to have come to an abrupt end. "I don't want to wake up if he won't be there with me. I lost you Andrew I can't lose him to." Her eyes were pleading with his for help.

"Serena, you and Darien are soul mates. You know that just as I do. You need him as much as he needs you right now." Andrew stood up pulling her with him. He gently pulled her to the edge of the cliff. "Out there somewhere Serena, Darien is living in his own world, untouched by you. Someone or something wants it that way. I believe it is death. "

Serena stared out over the waters drawing strength from it's waves. She didn't know really what to say, but that never stopped her before. "Death has come to see me."

Andrew nodded. "I know the first time your friends were there to protect you from going to him. The second time Michiru woke up and saw him. She ended waking up in the living world. She could have stayed, but chose to go back to your world to be with you. She loves you Serena. She did not want to leave you."

Serena stiffened at the mention of her friend's name. "Oh my goodness Andrew I almost forgot. Michiru is missing."

Andrew shook his head in reaction. "No Serena. Michiru went back to the real world. She woke up. She and the others are unable to come back here now. Therefore, it is up to you. You are the only one who can save Darien and yourself. Remember once before I told you to find him. Well you found him in your memories, but you have to find him now. Go to him. Make him remember Serena. Force him to wake up. You are his only hope.

Serena gasped as she felt a cold chill run through her body. "Andrew, I feel so cold."

Serena turned around to see her brother frowning down at her.

"Ever hear of the term, That death is knocking at the door?" Andrew asked coolly.

Serena nodded slightly, "Yes."

Andrew glanced slightly to the left as the dark clouds began to roll in. "Whatever you do Serena don't answer that door, and pray to god Darien does the same."

With that Andrew turned to face the fast brewing storm that was approaching. "Serena whatever you do don't give up on him. Even if he wants nothing to do with you fight for him. Remember how he fought for you. You must fight for him."

Serena heard Andrew but was confused. Her hair was now whipping all around her face, and she was starting to feel pelts of rain fall onto her skin. The thunder was loud as it boomed all around her. She could feel the tiny hairs on her arms stand on end as the electricity flowed through the air. "What do I do if he doesn't remember me Andrew?"

Andrew turned to face his sister now with darkness upon his face. "You make him remember. No matter what comes at you. Nothing short of death should keep you from him. So tell me this Serena are you willing to fight death to keep the man you love?"

Serena found herself quickly hold her head up to face the onslaught of the storm as she stared back at her brother with a hard look in her eyes. "For Darien I would walk through hell."

Andrew smiled softly at his sister. "That is what I wanted to hear. I love you Serena. Never forget that."

Serena smiled in return. "Who could forget that? I love you to Drew. I'll never forget you."

Andrew reached out his hand to Serena. "I'm counting on you kiddo. Are you ready to go?"

Serena smiled happily, as she reached for her brothers hand. Once their hands had joined a bolt of lightening came crashing down upon them both. In an instant, Serena and Andrew were gone, and all that remained was a burned spot on the grass.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch. 11

Everything was dark when Serena finally opened her eyes. Sitting up she realized she was in a bed. Looking around she let her eyes adjust to the tiny fragment of light that was coming through from below the door. She pulled the covers off and got out of bed as she rubbed her eyes. She felt as if she had been asleep for days. Yawning softly she walked towards the door slowly. Just before she turned the knob, she heard a man's voice coming from the other room. Hesitating briefly Serena opened the door and made her way out in her purple pajamas. She noticed a young man sitting on the sofa in a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt under a dark blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned. She then looked next to him on the suede sofa, and noticed the briefcase, jacket, and tie all thrown together on the cushion. For some odd reason Serena felt as if she belonged in this place.

Quietly she walked into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. As she closed the door, she could feel the presence of someone behind her, turning around Serena came face to face with piercing blue eyes. She knew those eyes, they were Darien's eyes; but she knew something was different. Not sure what to make of the situation Serena smiled at him as she sat down on the barstool that sat beside the island in the middle of the room. A part of her wanted to have hope that this whole situation would be easier then she had thought, but something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't possible. Opening the bottle Serena took a long slow drink of water trying to think of something to say.

'What do I do? Should I say something or sit here like a goon?' Serena thought to herself. Giving up she sat the bottle on the bar and focused her attention on the young man in front of her.

Darien took a seat on the opposite side of the bar with his own bottle of water in hand.

"Hey Serena, we didn't wake you did we? Seiya was worried that you were working yourself to much, so he wanted you to sleep and we were just going to order some take out."

Serena stared at Darien for a second trying to register in her head a time when she and Seiya had lived together.

"Excuse me? You said you and Seiya?" Realization setting in that it was Seiya's voice she had heard in the living room.

Darien nodded, "He loves you Serena, so he worries constantly about you. I know he is worried something will go wrong, it's only 1 week from your wedding. So I think he is waiting for the ball to drop so to speak."

Shrugging it off Serena smiled politely. "It's ok. I know he has." Serena stopped quickly as she registered what Darien had just said. 'Married? Seiya? One week, what is going on here?' She thought.

Darien stared at her suspiciously as one of his brows raised in question to her reaction. Secretly he hated the thought of her marrying Seiya. Something just did not feel right to him about the whole thing. Yet he was supportive when Serena came to him and confessed her feelings for him. It was the hardest thing he had ever endured. He was sure Serena was the one person in this world that he just could not live without, but now it seems that he would have to. How could life be so unfair? He just could not understand it. Everything between him and Serena seemed perfect. He was planning to ask her to marry him. He had it all planned out. He picked out the ring, and even had reservations made at her favorite restaurant. Then the night Andrew had died Serena snapped. She did not want to lose Darien. So in turn, she left him. It made no sense to Darien at the time, but he respected her wishes. However, one year and four months later found him sitting in her kitchen that she shared with Seiya discussing her wedding. It was not fair. This should be his and her wedding.

'Dammit, where did I mess up so badly that he did so perfect?' He wondered as he sat there clenching his fist as he watched Serena's face in the light that was spilling in from the other room.

Serena was too lost in her own thoughts to notice him intently watching her. 'How can I be marrying Seiya? He married Kimi. She was there at the wedding, with Darien, and all their friends. This couldn't be happening.' Then reality set in as Serena remembered she was not in reality. She was in Darien's world.

Serena frowned sadly, as she reached over to take Darien's hand in her own. She wanted to tell him how she loved only him, but knew she could not. This was not the time or place.

Seiya walked in a few minutes later. He walked up behind Serena and wrapped his arms lovingly around her shoulders. He gently placed a kiss on her temple pausing slightly to take in her scent before resting his chin upon her shoulder.

Serena could feel herself stiffen against his touch. This was all wrong. She did not like being this close to Seiya, she felt like she was betraying her friend. Shifting her eyes to meet Darien's she noticed the flames burning deep within. She wanted desperately to be in his arms. To feel his touch, to taste his kisses upon her lips, but she could not. She was unable to take anymore of this. She had to get out of here the tension was just too much. She moved to stand up, but Seiya kept her planted in her seat.

"Where are you running off to sweetie? We were just about to order some take out." Seiya all but whispered in her ear.

Serena shivered at the coldness of his words. Something was defiantly not right. Seiya was not this cold. She had always known him to be gentle and kind, but this Seiya she could tell was not the same at all. Just what was Darien cooking up in his mind that would warp their friend this much?

"I was going to call the girls to see if they wanted to meet up for dinner tonight. It seems like forever since I last saw them." Serena said coolly as she managed to get free of Seiyas grip.

"Sweetie, you just saw them last night. Don't you think you should stay home one night with me?" Seiya asked quietly.

Serena really did not feel that he was asking her, but more like commanding her. She was not sure what to expect of this Seiya so she just smiled sweetly and excused herself to her room, claiming to have a headache.

Seiya watched her leave the room before turning to Darien. "You don't know how lucky I feel to have her in my life. I feel so blessed that she agreed to marry me."

Darien nodded. "Well you know sometimes when you win, you lose."

Seiya smirked slightly at his friend. "Are you talking about Kimi? I know you and her hit it off wonderfully that night at Rei's party."

Darien shrugged slightly. "She's not really my type."

Serena stood at the edge of the wall and listened to them as they talked. She was confused now. Somehow, everything seemed too flipped around now. She felt she was in an alternate universe. Shaking her head, she decided to give up and go to bed.

Serena walked in the room and flipped on the light. She was relieved to see that the room was only hers. She could not fathom the thought of sleeping with Seiya. It would not feel right. She turned the light back off and climbed in the bed pulling the covers over her and fell fast asleep.

Later on, she woke up from the ringing of a phone. Adjusting her eyes Serena reached over and grabbed her cell phone that sat on her nightstand. "Hello." She said as she stifled a yawn.

"Serena? Hey, this is Darien. Is it ok for us to talk?" He smiled as he heard her yawn once more. How he missed hearing her voice.

"Hi Darien. Yeah its fine. What time is it?" She half asked him and herself.

"It's close to 2am. I did not mean to wake you. I just needed to talk to you about something." He said softly into the phone.

Serena smiled at his nervousness. She had to admit his insecurity made him cute.

"No it's ok. I wasn't really sleeping, more like napping." She lied. Truthfully, he had waked her from a great sleep, but she could sleep later. Right now she had the chance to talk to the man she truly loved.

"You're lying, but I appreciate the gesture. If you want we can talk tomorrow."

Serena laughed at that, "No really it's ok. I can talk."

Darien smiled into the phone. "Well if you insist. I'll make this quick, promise."

Serena silenced another yawn, and propped herself up on her pillow at the very edge of the bed. 'I love how his voice sounds so raspy in the early hours.' She thought as she laid there with her eyes closed picturing Darien lying there on his sofa with his feet kicked over the back of the sofa and his head resting on the armrest.

Darien hesitated briefly not sure, how to word what he was thinking; finally, he just gave up and came out with it. "Listen Rena, I know this isn't important now, but I have to tell you. I love you."

Serena dropped the phone as she slipped off her bed hitting her head on the nightstand in the process.

Darien started to worry when he heard all the noise coming from the other end of the phone. He was starting to regret telling her his feelings this late in the game. "Serena, are you ok?

Serena sat up rubbing her head, and gaining her composure as she held the phone back to her ear. "Yes, Yes I'm fine. I just. Well I fell off my bed."

Darien sat there shocked, "You fell off your bed?"

Serena shook her head, "Well what did you expect me to do? I was not expecting you to tell me that you love me. Therefore, it took me by surprise, and don't you dare laugh, it's not funny. It hurt."

Serena only heard silence on the other end of the phone, then without warning Darien started laughing, "Well they always say love hurts." With this Darien dropped his own phone from his ear as he continued to laugh. He could imagine Serena sitting there beside her bed with a baffled look on her face.

Serena's brow twitched slightly as Darien laughed at her on the other end. 'Well I'm glad someone finds this so amusing.' Serena thought as she sat there rubbing her head.

Darien finally gained his composure, "Listen Rena, I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh. It's just well I find it funny. Only you could manage to fall off your bed."

"Shut up Darien. Is there anything else you wanted? I have to get to bed." Serena snapped as she listened to his banter.

Darien smirked, "Yes. Meet me tomorrow for lunch at the café across the street from the coffee shop. Please."

Serena perked up at this slightly. "Lunch you say? Sure why not, I can meet you there at noon."

Darien smiled into the phone. "Maybe after that we can head down to the river and take a walk and talk. Just you and me, we can hang out like we use to."

Serena smiled at the thought. "That sounds nice Darien. It's a date, but for now I must get some sleep. So goodnight and I will see you tomorrow."

Darien stood up from his sofa and walked to his room. "Sure thing, I'll see you later. Bye Rena." As Darien hung up his phone he looked out the window to the side of his bed. 'Maybe this can work out. Maybe I can get her to change her mind.' With that Darien fell back in his bed and fell fast asleep.

Serena sat there for a moment more, before pulling herself into her bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps move from her door. Glancing at the door, she shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her. Once more she pulled her covers over her and fell back to sleep with thoughts of Darien in her mind.

On the other side of the apartment, an angered Seiya sat in his room with the windows open, and the blinds drawn. 'Just what in the hell does Darien think he's going to accomplish?' Seiya wondered. He was not in the mood to play trivial games. Serena was his now, and she was going to stay that way. Seiya stared out the window as a sly smile spread across his face. Tomorrow would defiantly be an interesting day.


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : We don't own Sailor Moon.

Ch 12

Crickets chirped in the night breeze. A light snoring drifted from an open hospital window. The sound attracted a stray kitten. It wandered around, trying to locate the source of the sound. It tried to jump up to the windowsill with no luck. Spotting a nearby tree, the kitten climbed up. It located the branch closest to the window and climbed up. It did a running start and jumped onto the windowsill. Upon peeking in, the little kitten found where the snoring was coming from.

Michiru sat in her wheelchair, hunched over asleep with her head on Serena's hospital bed. She still held Serena's hand gently in her own. Michiru did not normally snore but the way she was sleeping caused it. The door opened slowly. Haruka peeked in and smiled softly. She walked in and gently shook Michiru.

"Hmm?" escaped Michiru's lips as she lifted her head. She looked up to find Haruka standing there, smiling down at her. "Hey, sweetheart," Haruka said to her softly. Michiru sat up and smiled sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she responded between a few yawns. She leaned back in her wheelchair as Haruka came closer.

"Rei was wondering if she could have some time with Serena," Haruka said softly. "Oh, of course," Michiru replied. Haruka walked up behind her and wheeled her out. Rei waved as she passed them. Haruka, without asking, wheeled Michiru towards the cafeteria. "Mina kicked me out of Darien's room. She said I needed to take a break and come check on you," Haruka said, somewhat sadly, "I'm sorry I haven't been taking care of you, Michiru." Michiru leaned back so she could look at Haruka. "I will pretend I didn't hear that. I know how much Darien means to you. Serena means just as much to me. Besides, he's the one not awake. I'm fine," she said somewhat sternly. Haruka smiled down at Michiru before returning her attention back on the hallway ahead of them. "Thank you, Michiru, for understanding," she said after a moment. Michiru just smiled and turned back to facing forward.

Once in the cafeteria, Haruka wheeled Michiru up to a table. She asked what Michiru wanted to eat and left to order it. Once that was finished, Haruka returned with juice for the two of them. "They said it would take a few minutes and they'd bring it over," she said as she sat down. Michiru smiled and nodded. While the two of them waited, they talked a bit.

"So how is Serena doing?" Haruka asked.

"I haven't noticed any changes yet. She seems to be doing fine. And Darien?" Michiru responded.

"Nothing changed either. I thought I noticed something change but I have stared at those machines for so long I probably imagined it. Do you think everything will be alright, Michiru?" Haruka said.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm pretty sure Serena will be fine but that depends on Darien. If she wakes up and he doesn't, I don't know what will happen. I worry about Darien. I don't know, Haruka. In my heart, I feel that everything will be okay. I know it doesn't look good but I can't help but keep hoping," Michiru responded honestly.

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "That's one of the things I love about you. You're so optimistic. I wish I was like that sometimes. I keep hoping but I'm still so scared Darien won't wake up. But I know that if you're still believing in everything, then I can still hope," Haruka said.

Instead of a nurse bringing the food over, Amy and Lita brought the trays over, plus two more. "Care if we join you?" Lita asked, smiling. "Not at all," Michiru responded. The two of them sat with them. Amy was idle for maybe a second before she reached over and hugged Michiru. The other three women blinked, confused. Michiru wrapped her arms around Amy, returning the hug. "I'm glad you're awake. I was really worried," Amy said after a minute. The three women smiled as Amy released Michiru. "We all were. I know this will sound rude, but you'll know what I mean, Michiru. We're all kinda glad there's one less to worry about," Lita said, smiling sheepishly. Michiru laughed softly. "No I know what you mean. I completely understand. I'd be the same way. Now we just have to worry about Serena and Darien," she responded. Suddenly a young voice called out Haruka's name.

"Hotaru-chan!" Haruka jumped up and caught the young woman running at her.

The young woman giggled. "You still call me by that nickname?" she asked. "Of course!" Haruka responded. "Hey, Hannah," Lita said smiling. "Hey girls," the young woman replied. Hannah was Darien's little sister, nicknamed Hotaru by Haruka's mother. Hannah smiled and released Haruka. She turned slightly and noticed Michiru sitting in the wheelchair.

"Michiru!" she exclaimed, dropping to her knees. She threw her arms around Michiru so fast that the two of them scooted back from the wheelchair. Michiru laughed softly. Amy reached over and put the breaks in place on the wheelchair. Hannah was still hugging Michiru as she turned her head to look at Haruka.

"Why didn't you call me when Michiru woke up?!" she asked, angry. Haruka reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, as she often did when she knew she was in trouble. She looked to Michiru with those eyes pleading her to save her. Michiru laughed softly. "I made her stay with Darien when I woke up. I'm fine though, Hotaru-chan," she said softly. Hannah turned back and smiled at Michiru. Michiru was the only person aside from Haruka and her mother that she allowed to call her Hotaru. "I'm just glad you're awake. Dad went to go see Dare. Any changes in him or Serena?" she asked. Michiru shook her head. Hannah put on her bravest smile, released Michiru and took a seat at the table.

"That's okay. I know he'll pull through. Dare's strong. I know he can pull out of this," she said. The others nodded. They knew she needed to believe that. They also knew that she was spending much of her time crying outside of the hospital. She was determined to be strong for her brother. Mina walked up and took a seat. "No changes yet. Your dad seems to be holding up pretty good, Hannah," she said as she sat. Hannah nodded and looked down. "He is doing alright. I hear him crying at night though. He won't let me see it because he's being strong. I know he's scared that he'll lose Dare, like he did mom," she said after a moment.

"We heard what happened!" two voices exclaimed as rushing footsteps approached.

Everyone turned to find Seiya and Kimi run up. "We just got back. We went to the coffeehouse, thinking everyone would be there. Taiki told us what happened. How are they?" Seiya asked in a rushed voice.

"Well Serena and Darien are still in acoma. Serena seems to be fine. She just won't wake up. Darien is not doing well. The doctors do not know what is wrong with him. Michiru woke up, so things are hopefully looking up," Mina responded.

Both Kimi and Seiya took a seat and smiled at Michiru. Rei walked up, unable to miss the group, as large as it had become. She took the last open seat. "How does it look?" Kimi asked. "Not good," Rei responded, "She's in the same state."

"But we're not giving up. I know they can pull through this," Hannah said, slightly frantic. Everyone nodded.

After a moment, Michael, Zack, Nathan, and Jared walked up, standing behind their respective partners' chairs. Everyone had the same look in their eyes, fear. As hopeful as they were, they still feared that the two in their rooms would not wake up. Michiru and Haruka took Hannah's hands in their own.

"We just have to keep believing," Michiru said softly. Hannah nodded. The group took hands. Michael, Jared, Nathan and Zack put their hands on their partners' shoulders. Without a queue or word from anyone, the group bowed their heads and said silent prayers for their two friends.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : We don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors' Notes: Hello dear readers. From here on in the next couple of chapters it might seem a little confusing.

We will be switching back and forth from the hospital to Darien's world persey. I wanted to let you

know that just in case you start to wonder what is going on. I hope you are enjoying the story thus

far. Enjoy the chapter.

13

The next day Darien made his way towards the little café. He was surprised when he entered to find Serena sitting there with Seiya right next to her looking over some papers. Darien stood near the entrance watching the couple. He frowned slightly. Serena looked so miserable. Something was different about her. A few days before, she reminded him of the Serena, before Andrews's death. She was excited about the wedding. But now she seemed completely uninterested.

"You're about to get married Serena, why aren't you smiling more?" He asked quietly to himself.

"Excuse me sir. Did you say something?" The hostess asked as she approached.

Darien smiled shyly shaking his head, "No I was just thinking out loud I'm sorry."

The hostess just smiled as she pulled out a menu. "Table for one I presume?"

Darien thought it would be better if he just left, and was about to do just that when Seiya glanced up spotting him. 'Darn it I took to long.' He thought to himself as Seiya raised his hand and waved causing Serena to look up. Darien nodded slightly in their direction. The hostess smiled then went back to her duties as Darien seated himself.

Serena's face lit up as Darien took a seat across from her and Seiya. He glanced down and noticed Seiya looking at final preparations for their wedding. Sighing softly Darien decided that what would be would be. With that he decided he would stand behind his friends and support them.

"What's all this Seiya?" He asked as he looked over some of the seating charts that Seiya was glancing over.

"Well I was thinking that instead of having the wedding party table at the head of the room, we could place it in the center of the room." Seiya bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the best set-up possible.

"Well that would be practical because you would be in the center of everyone, but what about dancing? You don't want to have to worry about people stumbling into the table." Darien stated as he bent over the table slightly to better look at the map.

Seiya was silent as he continued to sort it all out. Darien scrunched his brows together as he tried to help his friend. He reached over to take a drink of water when he looked up to find Serena staring at him with a frightened look in her eye. Darien tilted his head as he tried to read her eyes, but Serena shook her head as she stood and excused herself to use the restroom.

Darien watched her leave the dining area with worry on his face, but could not do anything about it with Seiya right there. He turned his attention to his friend, and found himself getting agitated. Seiya did not seem to care that Serena evidently was upset.

Seiya reached over and pushed his plans towards Darien. "Here Dare look over this and tell me what you think. It's the arrangements for the tables. Should we have the families sit off to the side of us, or with us?"

Darien looked at the pages but did not see anything. Honestly, he did not care what Seiya planned. Serena should be helping with the plans, not him.

Serena leaned against the door of the restroom stall. She wanted to throw up. How could this happen? Why did Seiya have to come to the café today for lunch? Nothing seemed to be making much sense anymore. This was just too much to handle.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What happens if this marriage goes through?" She asked to nobody in particular. Giving into defeat, she decided she would just go back out to finish her lunch and pray that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Serena opened the door and came face to face with Kimi. She stopped and stared at her friend unsure what to think. Kimi just stared back at Serena as a small smile crept upon her red lips.

"I thought that was you Serena. Is everything ok?" Her friend asked with worry.

Serena nodded slightly. She needed to talk to someone but she didn't feel right talking to Seiya's real wife about her farce of a wedding that was suppose to take place. She didn't care if this was all in Darien's head or not. She just couldn't do it. She smiled a sheepish smile and waved a hand. "Oh I'm fine. I just have those pre-wedding jitters," she said rather fast, hoping Kimi would buy it. Kimi looked at her with a strange look but didn't question her. Serena stepped out and washed her hands. "Seiya is going over the seating arrangement and now he wants the wedding party table in the center of the room. So now we have to re-arrange all the seats. I swear, he just won't make up his mind," she said, trying to sound convincing.

Kimi just laughed. "Men are fickle, aren't they?" she asked. Serena nodded. The two of them walked out of the restroom. Serena hoped that Kimi would say good-bye and leave. This was going to be awkward enough without both Kimi and Seiya there. However, luck was not on Serena's side.

Seiya spotted the two of them and called them both over. Serena sighed and led Kimi over. "How fortunate you ran into Kimi, Serena. Darien is here too. Please join us, Kimi," Seiya said, smiling. Serena didn't like that smile. It wasn't like Seiya's normal smile. She couldn't place what it was. She just didn't like it. Kimi took a seat next to Darien. Neither Serena, nor Darien, liked this. Serena took her seat next to Seiya. This was wrong. This was very wrong. She was supposed to be sitting next to Darien. Kimi was supposed to be in her place. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This was too awkward. Somehow Serena got through the hour-long lunch. The seating arrangement was fixed, with Kimi's help. Once lunch was finished, the four of them walked out of the café together.

"So we'll see you two at the rehearsal dinner?" Seiya asked, overly sweet. Darien and Kimi nodded. Serena and Seiya said good-bye and went back to their apartment. The next few days before the rehearsal dinner were a blur to Serena. With all the preparations, as uninterested as she was, there was little time to do anything. Whether Serena liked it or not, this wedding was still going to happen.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : We don't own Sailor Moon.

14

Setsuna rushed down the halls of the hospital. She could not believe this was happening. She walked through the cafeteria. She walked right passed the group of friends. Haruka spotted her rushing and called out. Setsuna spun around and saw them all there. She rushed back over and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, concerned.

"I have potential bad news," Setsuna replied.

"Is it about Darien?" Hannah asked, jumping from her seat.

Setsuna shook her head. "It's about Serena," Setsuna responded, sighing. In the blink of an eye, Michiru snapped the breaks into the off position and spun her chair around. "What happened?" she asked, fear filling those blue eyes. Setsuna looked into Michiru's eyes, then at the rest of the group. There was no easy way to say this. She looked back to Michiru and sighed.

"Serena's parents want to pull the life support," she said softly.

"What?!" all of the friends exclaimed at once.

"You can't be serious," Michiru said, gripping the armrests of her wheelchair.

"Unfortunately I am. I tried to tell them that she was fine and that we were just waiting for her to wake up. I told them that you had woke up and, since both conditions had been so similar, Serena was bound to wake up soon. They won't hear of it," Setsuna explained.

"I can't believe this," Hannah said, slumping back down to her chair.

"I can," a voice spoke from nearby. Everyone turned to find Darien and Hannah's father standing there.

"Papa?" Hannah asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Michiru understands it as well," was all he said.

Michiru sighed and released her grip on her armrests.

"Andrew," was the only word that escaped her lips. Everyone looked over, confused.

"You have to understand," Hannah's father explained, "They've already lost one of their children to a car accident. They do not want her to be stuck in this state forever. I can sympathize with them on that. I do not want the same thing to happen to Darien. However, I do think they are rushing this. Especially after Miss Michiru just woke up yesterday, it is too soon."

"It gets worse," Setsuna said, sadly.

"How can it possibly get worse, Setsuna?" Haruka asked, feeling despair closing around them all.

"They've decided to pull the life support in about ten minutes," she responded, looking down.

"They can't!" Rei exclaimed, quickly jumping from her seat.

"Legally they can. I want to stop them but I cannot," Setsuna responded, looking back up.

"Serena," Michiru said softly. Haruka watched the woman she loved, unable to fathom the fear that must have been going through her mind. Michiru looked up to Setsuna, the fear in her eyes replaced with anger and a fierce determination. "Where are her parents?" she asked. "They're with Serena. Why?" Setsuna asked.

"Hannah," Haruka said softly. The use of her birth name caused Hannah to jump and look at Haruka. For a moment, neither spoke. Without a word, Hannah stood, walked over, and wrapped her hands around the handles of Michiru's wheelchair.

"We will stop them," Michiru said, anger seeping from her words. Without another word, everyone stood. Setsuna moved out of the way. The group raced out of the cafeteria and down the hall, Hannah pushing Michiru's wheelchair as she ran. Haruka was a faster runner but Hannah was better at running while pushing something, or in this case someone. Right before they reached the room, Michiru asked the group to slow down. They entered the room quietly. Serena's parents were there. They allowed Hannah to push the wheelchair to Serena's bedside. Serena's mother looked to everyone.

"From the looks of things, you've heard. Please say your good-byes now," she said sadly. For a moment, no one spoke. Michiru's voice broke the silence.

"We will do no such thing," she said icily, "I will not allow you to kill Serena!"

Both parents looked to Michiru, in shock. "We have no choice, Michiru," Serena's father explained, "This is for the best."

"Best?! You think THIS is best for her?!" Michiru exclaimed.

Darien's father took a step closer to the parents.

"Are you sure you're not rushing this? I understand you do not want her to stay in this state. I know you lost Andrew the same way. However, Michiru just woke up yesterday. Serena could wake up any day now. Shouldn't you give her more time?" he asked, desperately.

Serena's mother shook her head. "No. I will not let her live like this. She won't wake up," she said, choking back tears.

"She can wake up!" Rei exclaimed, stepping forward.

"You just need to believe in her!" Mina shouted.

"No! I won't hear this," Serena's mother screamed.

Everyone started yelling at each other. There was no way to distinguish who was saying what. It became a conglomerate of voices. Nurses came in, scheduled to pull the life support. Upon finding the group screaming at the parents, the nurses tried to clear everyone out of the room. Nothing was working. Pieces of the argument drifted into the hallway.

"We have no choice!"

"You can't do this to her!"

"We have to!"

"She can still wake up!"

"No she won't!"

"Nurse, pull her life support," Serena's father ordered to the closest nurse. The nurse sighed and tried to push her way through the group, but was not having much luck.

"No!" Michiru exclaimed. She turned her attention to Serena. "Serena!" she screamed at her friend, "Serena you have to wake up! They are going to pull the plug! Serena!"

Tears streamed down Michiru's face. She could not lose her best friend. The nurse had fought her way through the group and approached Serena's machines. Michiru jumped to her feet from her wheelchair, sending it crashing into the wall behind her. She leaned over Serena, placing her hands on the other side of the bed.

"Don't!" she screamed, "Don't turn it off! Please!"

The nurse turned the life support off, causing the machine to flat-line. Michiru screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed onto Serena's body. Everyone looked over, unable to believe they had really done it. Michiru sobbed into the sheets above Serena's stomach. Everyone stood there, silent. The only sound in the room was the machine's flat-line tone and Michiru's sobbing.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Everyone's eyes darted to the machine. Michiru's head shot up from the sheets. Was it possible? Could she really be alive? Michiru turned her head to look at Serena. Slowly those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. It was a miracle. Serena was alive.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : We don't own Sailor Moon.

Authors' Notes: This chapter is an overlap of the last chapter. You saw what was happening in the hospital, now this is what happened with Serena. Happy reading.

Ch 15

Seiya pulled up to the restaurant just as Darien pulled in. Serena went to open her door just as it opened. She glanced up with a distant look when her eyes met Darien's. She smiled brightly up to him. How could she not smile when she was face to face with this man? Darien offered his hand out to Serena, who happily took it. 'This would be so much different if you were the man I was going to marry.' She thought. She lightly smoothed out the long cream colored dress she was wearing as she took a deep breath.

Seiya and Darien were standing at the back of the car when Serena walked up to join them. She gingerly placed her arm through Seiya's as they walked. Halfway up the stairs she realized she had left her purse in the car. Excusing herself, she walked back to the vehicle.

The city seemed quiet to Serena. She really enjoyed the silence. It gave her a sense of peace. She hesitated when the breeze picked up a little. She swore she heard voices. Turning around Serena looked for the source of the commotion. No body was around her. She stood all alone in the parking lot.

'Great now I'm losing my mind." She thought as she started walking back.

Something stopped her. The voices were getting louder. She could definitely hear what sounded like yelling, but who was yelling? She stood there, as the voices seem to surround her. Serena could feel it, something was not right. She felt like she was going to pass out. She glanced up in the direction of someone calling her name, "Michiru?" Serena called out. She turned around again when she heard Mina and Rei yelling. What was going on? Shaking her head Serena felt someone touch her arm. She yelled out as she looked up and saw Darien staring back at her.

"What's going on Serena?"

Serena shook her head. "Don't you hear that? There are voices all around us Darien."

Darien looked at Serena confusion etched in his features. "Serena, I don't hear anything."

Serena stepped back from him still shaking her head. "No! I hear them Darien. There are people yelling."

Darien took a step forward. He was about to reach out to Serena, when Seiya walked up. "What's going on here?" He asked looking from Serena to Darien.

Darien and Serena both remained silent. "Damn it somebody better tell me what is going on here." Seiya all but yelled. He did not like being the one left in the dark.

Serena tried to explain to them what was going on, but the voices were just growing louder and louder. She could hear her friends all around her, and it was just too much. Where were her friends? None of them were here. This was her wedding and aside from Kimi, Darien, and Seiya she was alone.

'Of course they aren't here Serena, this is not real.' She told herself. Reality set in. Something was going on. She could feel it. All the voices she was hearing. They were real.

"Seiya I want to go home please."

Seiya all but laughed. "Serena, sweetie this is our rehearsal dinner. You can't go home."

"I want to go home Seiya, Now!" The petite blond yelled.

Seiya took at deep breath as he looked down at her. He spoke quietly through gritted teeth. "Serena, don't do this. You know we cannot go home. Everyone is waiting for us."

Serena laughed, "I doubt that."

Seiya made a grab for Serena's arm, but she pulled away from him quickly. "I don't want to go in there Seiya. I'm going home." She turned to walk towards the street raising her hand to hail a cab.

Seiya took off after his fiancé, but stopped when Darien grabbed his arm. "Let her go. She does not feel well."

Seiya rounded on Darien yelling, "Back off and leave us alone. You want her to leave in hopes you can steal her from me."

Darien's eyes darkened over. "I don't have to steal her from you. You are pushing her away enough as it is." Darien let go of Seiya's arm. He walked quickly towards Serena as she stood there waiting for a taxi.

"Serena I'll give you a lift home if you like."

Serena turned around in time to see Seiya jump Darien. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she watched the two of them fight.

'What is going on?' She thought. This seemed to be deteriorating by the minute.

"Darien, Seiya. Stop it. You're going to get in trouble if you don't stop this right now." Serena was tired of this. She could still hear people yelling and now they were fighting.

She took a few steps forward, but stopped when she distinctly heard Michiru's voice yelling at her from far off. Reality snapped in. Serena knew what was happening. Looking up she saw Darien pinning Seiya against a wall.

"DARIEN!" She yelled out.

Darien looked at her as realization set in. Letting Seiya drop to the sidewalk he ran over to her. Serena was shaking now. "Serena let me take you home."

"NO! I have to; no, you have to wake up Darien. It is time. We both have to wake up." She cried as she fell against him. "Please Darien. We have to wake up."

Darien stood there holding her against him. He was confused. What was she talking about wake up? Shaking his head, he took a step back looking down at her. "Serena, you're talking crazy. Let me take you home and you can get some rest."

Serena pushed out of his grasp shaking her head frantically. "NO Darien. I am not going back there. You have to listen to me. You are in danger. This is not real Darien. This is not how it is suppose to be. You have to wake up."

Darien went to grab her once more when he felt something, no someone slam into him. He instead almost knocked Serena over, but she moved out of the way in time. Darien turned around quickly regaining his balance, only to meet with Seiya as he punched him square in the jaw. The two men continued to fight as Serena watched on with horror.

Darien lunged at Seiya tackling him to the ground. To anyone walking by it looked as if these two were in a death match. Serena was not enjoying this at all. She had fighting going on all around her. What in the world was going on back home? Why did it sound like everyone was fighting? This was bad. She new it in her heart, something was happening.

In the distant, Serena could hear thunder. She turned to look at the sky not liking this one bit. She felt a few drops of rain land softly on her bare arms. Turning around she watched the two men fight. She could still hear the others fighting, this was starting to be more then she could handle. Letting her breath out slowly Serena made her way to the two arguing.

Once more Darien had Seiya pinned, this time on his back. They were both yelling at the other, and Serena had finally had enough of it all. She grabbed at Darien's arm pulling him towards her. Darien put up a fight as he continued to go after Seiya, but gave into her. Seiya on the other hand was not finished. He lunged at Darien thus knocking Serena back a few feet. Serena was determined to break the fight up, but thought better of it.

"If you two just want to fight like animals, then so be it. I'm leaving."

She reached down to grab her purse that had fallen when she heard Andrews's voice whisper on the breeze that was picking up with the on coming storm.

"I'm sorry Serena, I love you." Serena stood up quickly looking around. She could feel him all around her.

"Andrew?" Serena called out. Darien and Seiya both stopped when they heard her call her dead brothers name out.

"Serena? Are you ok?" Darien asked as he took a step forward.

Serena stared back at him confusion in her eyes.

"Serena. Turn around. Come to me." Andrew said softly.

Serena turned around slowly afraid of what she might see. She raised her eyes to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She was not sure what she was looking for, but soon it all became clear as she saw Andrew standing on the sidewalk with his arms outstretched. Sucking in her breath Serena became overwhelmed with so many emotions. Andrew was standing there waiting for her. This could not be real. In both worlds, Andrew was dead, so he could not be here now.

"Not real." Is all that escaped her lips.

Darien moved towards Serena. He felt something bad in the air. He had to protect her from what ever was going on, but fate never was kind to him.

"SERENA!" He yelled out at her as she took a few steps towards the street.

Seiya watched motionless, he was confused now. Serena seemed animated when she turned to face the both of them.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she stepped off the curb, "I have to."

Darien's eyes went wide as he watched Serena step off the curb in front of the oncoming car. Serena knew what she was doing, but she did not understand why. Instincts told her not to, but she trusted Andrew. She closed her eyes and whispered sorry as she stepped off the curb. It all happened so quickly that he did not have time to register it in his mind. He could not move as he watched the car slam into her.

Seiya remained frozen in place as he watched his fiancé ran down.

She never felt the impact, she felt like she was falling. Then it all went black.

Her body felt heavy, and something was in her mouth. She tried to move, but found it hard. She could hear the machines beeping. She was back. She was finally awake. Opening her eyes slowly Serena was met with a room full of people, but it was Michiru's eyes that captured her attention.

Now we are starting to come full circle. We are in process of writing up the next chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far.

Reese/Usa


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch 16

For a moment there was silence, aside from the hum and beep of the machines. No one dared to speak, afraid that if they did, they all might wake up and this be some beautiful dream. It took Serena trying to remove the tube in her throat, to make them move. The nurse, in as much shock as the rest of them, faltered for a moment before rushing forward to removing the tube properly. Once freed of her breathing tube, Serena was going to say something. However, she wasn't given the chance. Before she could speak, she was being smothered by Michiru, who had thrown her arms around her the minute the tube was out.

"Thank heavens you're alive, Serena. I was terrified we'd lost you," she breathed into Serena's hair.

Serena coughed a few times into Michiru's hair from the pain of the tube. She wrapped her arms weakly around her friend returning her embrace. Slowly she glanced around the room, she was met with many tear streaked faces. She was scared to say anything, but managed. "Wow I guess I worked myself to hard, and really needed a break huh?" She laughed softly not knowing what else to say. She was starting to feel really lost and confused. The only thing she really could remember was walking across the street towards Andrew. All at once everything came back to her, without thinking Serena sat up quickly almost pushing Michiru off her as she stared frantically around the room, "Where's Darien?" She asked as her eyes fell upon the faces of Haruka and Michael.

Haruka's eyes widened. Darien. If Serena was awake, Darien had to be awake. Without saying so much as one word, Haruka dashed out of the room. Everyone waited with bated breath, for her to return. Many envisioned Haruka dragging Darien in by his arm, grinning like she'd won the lottery. However, those were just daydreams. In truth, Haruka walked in slowly, looked at Serena and shook her head. "He's still out," she said softly. Michiru took a step back and dropped herself back into her wheelchair. She had been just as sure that Darien would wake up. Haruka stayed back a bit, trying to hide the tears filling her eyes. She was happy that Serena was awake, but her fear of losing Darien had just doubled.

Serena leaned back in her bed confused and sad. She was back, and Darien was still in a coma. This wasn't getting any better. She was swamped with her friends and family sitting all around her, but she was still not happy.

She turned her attention out the window and watched as the rain fell lightly. She was happy to be back, but scared at the same time. Anything could happen now, including the worst. Sighing softly she glanced back at everyone, when something caught her attention. She did not say anything as she felt someone holding her hand tightly, looking up she caught her mothers tear swelled eyes look back at her. She smiled softly before letting go of her hand. "Serena sweetie, we have to go and talk with the doctor, but we will be back shortly." Serena nodded as her mother and father kissed her on her head, "I don't have anywhere else to go, the party is in my room." Laughing softly Serena waved at her parents as they left the room.

Her friends surrounded her, starting to talk excitedly. They were all very glad that she was awake. Even Haruka joined in, trying not to worry about Darien. Voices mixed, Serena only half heard them. "I knew you'd wake up," Mina exclaimed happily, "If falling down a flight of stairs and crashing into a vending machine in high school, couldn't do you in, an accident wasn't going to do it." This got laughs from the other girls, though admittedly they all feared her death a minute ago. "Mina's right," Lita followed, "We know all your horror stories and you always made it out fine." "Yeah I don't know why we were worrying," Rei chimed in. The four men in the room just rolled their eyes. They knew that even if the chances were slim of Serena dying, the girls would have worried beyond reason.

She glanced down at her small hands that now lay on her lap. She listened to her friends talking around her, but she was hardly paying attention. She missed him, both of them. Was it possible to feel so alone while in the company of all your friends? She knew the answer to that was yes. Smiling a small smile mostly to herself she looked up, but the smile soon vanished as shock set in at the sight in front of her.

"It's not possible, you're, you're." Serena stuttered as her friends fell silent and turned their attention towards the young women in the bed.

"Dead, is the word you are looking for Rena. I'm dead. "A soft voice answered from behind Rei, who jumped and screamed at the same time. The group parted quickly to opposite sides of the room as they noticed the new comer.

No one could believe it. Andrew was standing right there. It was impossible. There was no way. He looked the same as they day he had died, wearing the same clothes. Everyone just stood there, speechless. Trying to make light of the situation, Andrew laughed. "And here I thought nothing could shut you girls up," he said, trying to lighten the mood. It did not work, however. Everyone stood their, frozen in their places. Rei mustered up her courage, reached out and placed her hand on Andrew's shoulder. It was solid.

"You're-" she began, but Andrew cut her off. "Just because I am solid does not mean I'm alive," he countered, "I assure you that I am dead." "But how..." Mina tried to say, but let the words trail off. Andrew finished for her. "Those of you in this room are the only ones that can see me," he explained, "Think of me as a guardian angel, given a temporary body. You all can touch me, but the ones who cannot see me, can't touch me. They won't even notice I am there." "And your parents?" Lita wanted to know. Andrew shook his head. "They can't see me. They don't need to see me, so they don't see me. They've also accepted my death and let me go. Some of you can see me because you still need me. While others," he looked over at the four gentlemen standing together, "Can naturally see spirits, ghosts, angels... Whatever you believe in. Simply because you believe."

"But what are you doing here?" Haruka asked. Andrew looked at all of them, with a sad expression on his face, then looked at Serena, who was puzzled. "I've come for my sister..." he said with a heavy heart. The entire group's eyes widened as one. "You've got to be joking, Andrew. You are joking, right?" Michiru half exclaimed, desperately. Andrew shook his head. "She has to go back, to get Darien out. She has to enter Hell. There is no other way in... She has to get her vitals down low enough to be on the verge of death. I know that five of you have tried to get back in, and been unsuccessful. This is why," he explained. All eyes turned to Serena.

Before anyone could say anything, Andrew cut in once more. "The parents are coming back in. Don't say anything," he said before the door handle turned. Everyone remained silent as the parents entered. Serena's mother walked up to her bedside and smiled at her. "I have good news honey," she said brightly, "The doctors say you can go home in a couple days. They want to keep you just to keep an eye on you, to be safe." Serena forced a small smile. "Well that is some good news, I guess," she said, "I'd like to be out of this bed when Darien wakes up." Her mother gave her a soft hug. "Well your father and I are going to go home and get some rest, since you're awake. We'll call and check on you as the night goes on, if that's alright," she half asked. Serena nodded. "I know how you worry, Mom," she said, half laughing. Her father gave her a hug and bid her farewell. The two of them left Serena with her friends.

Serena paged her nurse. "Do you think it's possible that I could get some fresh air?" she asked when the nurse entered. The nurse nodded. "Your friends can take you up onto the roof, if you like," she responded, "These rooms can get pretty stuffy." The nurse helped remove the different tubes from Serena and then helped her into her wheelchair. "I can push her," Michiru said, making to stand. The nurse held up her hand, in protest. "Though you seem fine, we prefer that you stay in your wheelchair as well, Miss Michiru, as a precautionary measure." Michiru sighed and nodded. Haruka walked up behind Michiru and took control of her pushing. After a small argument about who would push Serena, Rei stood behind her, wheeling her out of the room. The group took the elevators to the roof and walked out onto it. It felt good to have the wind on their faces, especially for Serena.

Once they came to a stop just near the ledge Serena let out a deep breath. She stared out over the scenery in front of her and watched as a few birds flew by. She thought over and over in her head what she was about to do. She dared not say a word to anyone, but she had it all planned. Standing up she turned to face her brother and the others.

"Drew?" Andrew looked at his sister intently, "Yeah Rena what's wrong?" Serena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "To save Darien I have to die?" Andrew nodded his head solemnly.

Nodding slightly Serena turned back around to look out over the city once more. Everyone once more fell into conversation with Andrew. "I'm sure there is another way Andrew we can try the meditation again if needed." Michiru pleaded. Andrew just shook his head, even if she knew it wouldn't work she had to try. The thought of her friend dying just didn't sit well with her.

Serena was just ready to have this all be over. Somehow she felt she was still in a dream, but couldn't explain it. 'Come on Serena, just a few steps and you can die.' She thought to herself, but she didn't want to die. No one really wants to die. 'Darien has no choice Serena, you do.' That last thought is what did it for her.

Without warning or sound, Serena took a step forward onto the ledge. Her friends were so engrossed in their discussion they never even noticed. Michiru looked up just in time to see Serena turn around. "SERENA NO!" It was too late, the others turned, horror stricken looks upon their faces, and then as if time had stood still Serena stepped backwards off the building and fell. Michiru collapsed to the ground in complete shock. Michael and Jared had to keep Rei in place from following Serena. Hannah stood wide-eyed clinging to Haruka for dear life. Mina fell to her knees to afraid to move. Ami and Lita both clung to the other, as Nathan, and Zack both took a step back in shock. Everyone was so silent.

Andrew was the only one willing to move. Even he felt like he had to force himself to walk. He made his way to the ledge and looked down shaking his head. Turning around with tears in his eyes he mustered up his courage to speak. "She's gone." Gasps and cries were heard, but only Michiru's could be heard inside the building.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Ch 17

The room was dark and cold when Serena opened her eyes. A feeling of dread engulfed her senses. 'This is it Serena, you did it. You are in hell. 'The thought hung over her like a pendulum over the strings of her life force. She knew that she was in a place that none of her friends could enter. Looking around Serena half expected, half hoped to see Andrew standing off to the side.

'Come on Serena why would Andrew be here? You killed yourself Serena. You did not die from a natural death, but a death by your own accord. Andrew will not be here. You are damned Serena, you are alone. No one will come for you. 'Serena shook her head frantically trying to rid her mind of the malicious thoughts. Alone, she was completely alone now. She slipped down into a sitting position wrapping her arms around her legs. Alone. The thought kept racing through her mind. What was she to do now? She had no ideas left.

"Darien." A soft voice seemed to echo from out of the darkness. Serena turned her head quickly towards the direction the voice seem to originate. Starring intently into the nothing that seemed to surround her, Serena found her body standing up as if beckoned.

"Find Darien, help him. Save him and yourself." The voice seemed to be surrounding Serena, enveloping her in its warmth. Taking a deep breath Serena opened the door to what seemed to be a cottage of sorts. She stepped outside and looked around for the source of the voice. Not finding anything, she set off taking slow guarded steps into the unknown region.

She walked for what seemed miles when she finally came to a small house hidden among high weeds, and dead trees. All the lights were off except for one. She moved slowly as dread took over. The house looked almost alive as she came closer to it. Once she made her way onto the porch, she went to knock but quickly decided against it when she heard the shatter of glass, and the cries of someone in severe agony. Reaching quickly for the door Serena went to open it when she heard the soft voice once more.

"Not yet Serena, come to me." Turning slowly Serena met with intense blue eyes. She knew those eyes, but did not recognize the face of which they belonged. Debating for just a second Serena headed down the steps towards an ethereal woman standing just feet from the landing.

Serena hesitated as the women turned and started walking. Looking at the house, she cringed as she heard another glass object shatter and something hard meet the wall. Forcing herself to look away she quickly ran after the woman who was now descending the slope of a hill.

After she finally caught up with her Serena walked silently alongside the women for a few yards before coming to a stop in front of two stone rocks. The women nodded towards one of the rocks, and waited for Serena to get comfortable before taking a seat on the neighboring rock. Serena's eyes swept over the women casually. Serena found herself captivated by this woman. She had straight black hair that cascaded down her back. An exquisite face, with high cheekbones, and a heart shaped mouth, all set together by her enchanting blue eyes. She was fair skinned, and nearly perfect except for one small flaw. The woman's lips seemed to be set into an everlasting frown. There was so much sadness etched on her features. Serena found herself at a loss for words.

"Serena, my name is Annabella. I am here to help you with your journey." Serena sat silently as she continued. "It is very important for you to realize what is at stake here should you fail. Darien is not the only one who is in danger now. You have taken an amazing leap of faith young one, but now you are in danger yourself. I cannot help you anymore than this. All that you are about to be faced with is unlike anything you could ever imagine." Serena looked intently into Annabella's eyes as she spoke; fear was evident on her delicate features. She never really thought about what she had done until now. The full weight of her burden finally came to a rest on her shoulders. The tears started falling now on their own. She did not have the will to stop them.

"How can I... How will I... What am I suppose to do now?" Serena asked with a shaky voice.

"All you can do is all that you have ever done. Have a little hope, and a whole lot of faith. Save Darien, you know he would do that for you." Serena smiled slightly listening to her. She knew she was right. Darien would die before letting harm come to Serena, and that was all she needed to stop her tears. "What can I do?"

Annabella smiled sadly, "Darien is trapped. He believes that he killed you. He could not bare the thought. See Serena the moment you stepped out in front of that car your spirit was free from this nightmare.

Unfortunately, for Darien, you were dead. He knows this. He buried you Serena. He still mourns you. The thoughts that plague him are what keep him from realizing the truth." Serena stared pleadingly into Annabella's eyes. "Tell me what to do then."

Annabella nodded as she stood up pulling Serena up with her and wrapping her arms around her. "You must believe in my child. Believe enough for the both of you," she whispered into Serena's hair. Serena's breath caught in her throat as the realization sat in as to who this woman was. Annabella stepped back holding Serena at arms length taking her in completely. "My son chose well, I am so proud of him." She let her arms fall from Serena's shoulders as Serena started up at her. "He misses you so much." Annabella smiled with tears in her eyes, "You both miss someone you love very much, but you must know this. Sometimes we make decisions that will benefit our loved ones." Reaching up Annabella removed a blue satin ribbon from around her neck. A tiny silver cross-hung in the middle.

Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at Serena, "This is yours, keep it safe and I will always be with you and Darien." Reaching out her small hands brushed the hair from Serena's shoulders as she gently placed the choker around Serena's neck.

Serena instinctively reached up, touched the cross, and could not help but smile. "Thank you." Annabella smiled once more shaking her head. "No Serena. Thank you. Take care of Darien and he will take care of you, and Serena." Serena looked up once more into her enticing blue eyes. "Love him forever, and tell him to be kind to his sister, and love his father, and that I am with them always." Serena nodded as the tears began to fall once more. She smiled as Annabella faded into the darkness. Wiping her eyes she turned towards where they had just came and with a fierce determination made her way back to the house.

It was darker now as Serena approached the landing. A shiver went down her spine as she instinctively reached for the choker saying a silent prayer to herself. Taking one last breath, she made her way to the door once more. It was quiet inside the house now, and for Serena that did not sit well. She was more fearful of what she could not hear. She exhaled slowly the breath she had been holding, and opened the door.

Upon opening, the door creaked slowly as it came to rest at the doorstop. Serena stood there working up the courage to enter. There was a foul stench coming from the house, but she was not about to let that stop her. Taking a step forward Serena was in darkness once more. Tilting her head slightly to the left, she looked into another room where a dim light was trying hard to light up the darkness. She carefully took a few more steps forward, but slipped on something wet. Losing her footing Serena fell to her knees. She found herself on all fours, and her hands were covered in something warm and sticky. Standing up quickly she wiped her hands on her pants as she walked slowly into the next room. The lit room seemed bright compared to the rest of the house. It looked to be what was left of a kitchen. She looked around and noticed that the paint was chipping, and the tiles of the floor were not all present. She balled her hands into fists trying to muster up the courage to continue on when she noticed the stick sensation once more. Finally, she looked down only to meet with the sight of blood on her hands. Her eyes widened in horror as she backed up into a cabinet, she looked to be covered in blood. By the looks of it, who ever had lost it was in serious danger.

Instinctively she went to turn on the water from the sink but only rust and suit came out. Shaking her head, she backed up slowly fearing the worst. She turned her attention towards the room she had come from refusing to take her eyes off it as if she expected something to emerge from the darkness looking for the blood that was now on her clothes and hands. Shivering from a chill, she backed up slowly taking in all her surroundings. Her heart stopped instantly when she heard what sounded like footsteps approaching the room she occupied. Quickly she turned to make her way into the darkness and out of plain view when she made contact with something large and solid.

The impact took her by surprise causing her to lose her footing. She slipped back, but felt two arms intertwine around her waist to steady her. Breathing heavily Serena looked with half opened eyes to her rescuer. She was surprised and happy to see Darien holding onto her. Her happiness was fleeting as her eyes locked on his. What she saw scared her tremendously.

Darien stared down at the trembling figure in his arms. He was almost happy to see someone else in this house, but when his eyes locked on hers, he angered once more. Pushing her harshly away, he stepped back glaring her down.

Serena caught herself before she connected with the counter behind her. Looking up at Darien, she shook her head as many confused thoughts ran through her mind. He was here, he was ok, but something was not right. She could feel something akin to rage pulse through him. Reaching out her hand she moved to touch him, but something stopped her. Slowly she let her hand fall. Her voice was small when she spoke, "Darien. Are you okay? Do you know who I am?"

Darien laughed at her as he moved across the room pinning her almost flat against the counter. There was darkness to him that she had never seen before, but she did not cower to him. Instead, she looked him hard in the eyes. "Darien... DARIEN.. It's me, Serena."

Darien narrowed his sapphire eyes as if he were trying to remember something. "Serena is dead." He spat coldly in her face. Turning her face to the side, she noticed the other figure in the doorway. Her body tensed up and a loud scream pierced the room when she noticed the fleshy creature fix its eyes upon her. She struggled against Darien's weight causing him to avert his attention to the direction she was looking. Noticing the thing that crept towards them, Darien tossed her like a doll to the floor as he pulled something sharp and long from his back.

Serena watched in horror as the creature made his way slowly around the room circling Darien. She had a feeling it was making its way towards her. Standing up quickly she searched frantically for something that she could use as a weapon. On a table to her, left she noticed a knife sticking point down in the mahogany table. Darien was doing a good job keeping the monster at bay, however Serena felt having the knife in her possession would prove to be beneficial for her. She moved quickly when the creature lunged at Darien. Reaching the table, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out turning back to the other two in the room.

Darien lunged at the creature and almost made contact, but this one proved to be quicker than the others were. It moved from left to right so fast that Darien had a hard time keeping up. The creature slashed at Darien with a sharp claw catching part of his shirt. Darien jumped back as the creature stalked him. This was not getting any easier for him. He tried to keep his attention on the creature and the female claiming to be Serena. He knew it was not possible that it was she. He knew she was dead. He had been the one to bury her; he went to her grave everyday until he could not take it anymore. The day he finally gave up and took his own life was the day that started his new existence in this permanent hell that had an endless string of creatures, and demons coming to destroy what good that was left in him.

Serena screamed when the monster edged over towards her. She could smell the rot of flesh from him, and she noticed how where eyes should have been there were only empty sockets. The claws were stained with blood, and blood seem to seep from its mouth as it seem to smile at her barring it's sharp pointed teeth at her. She did not like this creature, and wanted it gone. She did not understand how it knew where she was, and it frightened her.

Darien made to get the creatures' attention, but when he moved to strike the creature turned quickly and slashed Darien across the chest. He fell back mostly from surprise, but that was all that the creature needed to make his move. Moving quickly he was almost on top of Serena before her or Darien could react. Serena screamed out for Darien, but he could barely move. The slash proved to be deeper then first thought. He reached out placing a hand on the wall watching as the blood stained his shirt. Feeling weak, he slipped to his knees dropping the object he had been holding.

Serena watched on in horror as Darien fell. She did not know what else to do. Closing her eyes, and praying to god, she lunged forward at the creature with the knife. She felt the pressure of the knife as it made contact with its target. Pushing harder she buried the knife as far into the creature as she possibly could. The stench of the creature was enough to make her want to throw up, but she held steady forcing the knife into the monster pushing up on it slightly. She could feel the hot sticky liquid run down her hand and she knew she had found her mark. She feared opening her eyes, but she had to do it. When her eyes opened, she saw the darkest form of evil she had ever seen. The creature opened its mouth as a blood-piercing scream escaped. Serena began to shake when the creature turned its empty eye sockets towards her. The twisted mouth of the creature seemed to form an ugly smile upon its face before falling backwards off the knife.

Serena backed up quickly dropping the knife and falling to her knees. There was now more blood, and she was scared to death.

"Just what in gods name is going on here?" She asked aloud. Darien laughed softly from the other side of the room.

"Welcome to hell." He said flatly, "There is no god here."

Serena turned her attention towards him and remembered the slash across his chest. Moving quickly beside him, she pulled his shirt back to examine the cut. It was large, and deep. "Do you have anything to place on this?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

Darien chuckled, "Sure you can run down to the local gas station and pick something up."

Serena went to move, and then realized he was only making a joke. "That's not funny Darien. You need something to cover this up. If you don't get it treated it could…"

Darien smirked, "It could what, Kill me? I am already dead. This is my punishment."

Serena slid closer to him applying pressure to the cut. "You're not dead Darien, but if you don't wake up you will be."

Darien eyed her carefully. "What makes you say that?" Serena shook her head. "It's a long story, but we don't have time for that. We have to get you out of here."

Darien grabbed his machete and shoved it in Serena's hand. "Take this. You will need it. I will not be of any use to you for a while." Serena stared at the large object in her hand. "What do you want me to do with this?" She asked quickly. "Do what you did to the other one. Kill them. They are coming. That is what it did when it screamed out before it died, it called more." Serena started shaking once more. "You have to be kidding. There are more of those… those things?"

Darien chuckled, "You really could pass as Serena." Serena was not amused. "I am Serena, Darien. Look at me." Darien shook his head and looked down. "No I killed Serena. She is dead." Serena sat back flat on her butt staring at him. "You never killed anyone, except yourself, and even that's not real." Darien eyed her shaking his head. "You speak of nonsense. I am dead and Serena is dead. I can't even spend eternity with her because of what I have done."

Serena was growing tired of this, standing up she pulled Darien up along side her. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked frantically. "Serena carried most of his weight on her. "I am getting you out of here. This house has you all confused." Darien struggled. "I can't leave. They are everywhere out there. I have seen them. They wait for me." Serena continued dragging him to the door. She reached out and turned the knob when Darien forced her back. "I said I can't go out there." Serena having had enough pushed Darien up against the wall. "I came from out there. There was nothing out there. You will be fine. Just have a little faith Darien. We have to be out of here before more of those things come. I can't protect us both, and you are not fit to fight one." Darien continued to struggle against her. Serena sighed softly. "What if I am Serena, Darien? Would you let me walk out that door alone if I am?" Darien thought for a moment shaking his head. "No I wouldn't." Pulling him once more to the door, she opened it. "Good then lets go."

Serena pulled Darien out of the house, and shut the door. Just before she had it closed, she heard breathing from the house. There were at least four or five more monsters in there. Shaking slightly she searched frantically for a place to hide, but nothing was around.

They both maneuvered off the landing and onto the dead grass walking towards the slope that she had walked down earlier with Annabella hoping to find something. Once they made it to the rocks she sat down and took a few relaxing breaths.

"Darien are you ready to try and understand now?" Darien looked at her solemnly. "What is there to understand? I'm dead and you are here to confuse me." Serena moved next to him taking his hand in hers. "Darien listen to me. There was an accident. You are in the hospital. I woke up, but you never did. If you don't wake up you will die."

Darien pushed her away and laughed. "Don't you see, we are already dead? Well at least I am. I do not know about you. So you are wrong." Serena moved towards him once more wrapping her arm tightly around his shoulders. "Please Darien. Believe me. You have to believe me."

Darien finally had enough. He stood up and pushed her hard off him. "I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but I want you gone. Leave here at once." Serena stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Dare…" Darien looked at her with rage in his eyes as he moved to stand in front of her. He picked her up by her shoulders and held her at arms length from him. "Leave me ALONE!" He yelled as he shook her hard before dropping her to the ground in a heap of blond hair and bloodied clothes.

Serena shook frantically with tears now streaming down her face. "I died for you, I killed myself to save you, and you treat me like this. I gave my life up for YOU Darien, and you throw it back in my face. You never loved me. You never cared about me. It was always about you." Darien looked coldly down at her. "I have only loved one person in my life."

Serena stood up weakly shaking like a leaf. She was about to just give up when she remembered what Annabella had told her.

'_You must believe in my child. Believe enough for the both of you.'_

Smiling at him, she reached her hand out to him. "It's going to be ok Darien. I believe in you. I believe in us. So this leap I take is for us. I love you Darien."

Darien did not see the monster come at him from behind, but he watched in shock as Serena put herself between him and the creature. He stared in horror as the creature slashed at Serena. She looked back once more as she dropped the machete and stumble a few feet before falling lifeless to the ground.

Darien stood in place for what seemed an eternity before the most horrible scream escaped his lips as everything flooded back into his mind. Everything seem to go dark, then all at once there were bright lights, and beeping sounds all around him.

Everyone sat in Darien's room, waiting. When he opened his eyes, Haruka rushed forward. Michael rushed out the door looking for the attending nurse. Darien tried to speak, but found he was unable to with the breathing tube in place. As the nurse rushed in, she quickly checked his vitals before removing his breathing tube. Once the nurse had left Michiru jumped up from her wheelchair and practically flew down the hallway to Serena's room. She threw the door open and rushed to her friend's side, calling her name.

"Serena! Darien is awake! Wake up!" she called excitedly. Michiru began to shake Serena gently. Upon receiving no response, Michiru became more frantic. "Serena?! Serena, wake up!" she screamed, shaking her with more force. There were no signs of life. Michiru threw the door open once more and screamed for a nurse. A few nurses and doctors rushed in, checking Serena. They pushed Michiru out of the room, while they tried to resuscitate Serena. Michiru kept screaming Serena's name, drawing the attention of her friends down the hall. Upon hearing Michiru screaming Serena's name, of all things, Darien ripped the needles out of his arms, connecting his tubes to the machines, and rushed down the hall, as fast as he could. He had to use the wall for support and couldn't move very fast.

Thinking quickly, Haruka grabbed a wheelchair and ran up behind him. Without saying a word to each other, Darien sat in the wheelchair. Haruka ran as fast as she could down the hall, pushing the wheelchair. The rest of the group followed close behind. They found Michiru on her knees, screaming, tears spilling from her eyes. "Serena! Please! Wake up!" she called. Haruka slowed the wheelchair down, somewhat hard due to the speed. Darien jumped from the wheelchair and weakly tried to fight his way past the doctors. All the while, he called Serena's name. Haruka dropped to Michiru's side and held her, trying to reassure her that Serena would wake up. A nurse walked out and shook her head.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest, and we are doing all we can, but it is best if you prepare yourself for the worst. I wish there was more we could tell you, but her family must be present before we can release any more information. I can tell you this, it does not appear that she is going to make it..." She said softly.

Darien dropped back into his wheelchair, which rocked closer to a nearby wall. This couldn't be happening. Tears filled every pair of eyes in the group. Darien sat there, in disbelief. After a few moments, the shock wore off, and the pain rolled over him, like a tidal wave. Tears fell from his eyes. He reached over and slammed his fist into the wall. It was the screams of Michiru that once again, filled the hospital. Serena was gone...


	19. Epilogue

Title: Someone's Watching Over Me

Authors: Reesepbc KouUsagi and Umi Kane

E-mails: / PG-13

Disclaimer : Reese and Umi do not own Sailor Moon.

Epilogue

A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground from the night before. It was February, and a cold one at that. Five cars pulled over, next to the cemetery. Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy got out of four of the cars, each of which driven by their respective significant others. Jared, Michael, Nathan, and Zack got out of their cars as well, taking their places at the four girls' sides. In the last car, Haruka and Darien got out, followed by Hannah from the back seat. The group came together, exchanged hugs, and set off for the gravesite. Upon reaching it, the group looked around. Amy spoke up after a moment.

"Wasn't she supposed to meet us here?" she asked. Haruka shook her head. "She mentioned coming earlier, to have a moment with Serena," she explained. The others nodded and bowed their heads. At their feet, two roses rested upon white ground. Each of them placed a rose with the other two. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," Hannah said, barely above a whisper. Haruka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded. "No one should die that young," she added. "What will happen to the flower shop?" Amy asked, after a moment. Haruka looked over and explained, "Michiru is running it right now until a decision is made. The same with the apartment. Michiru's been talking about moving in with me now. It's too lonely for her there." They all bowed their heads and said silent prayers. After everyone had finished, Darien broke the silence.

"Where is she though?" Darien asked, worried, "She shouldn't go off like that." "The cliff probably," Haruka answered, "Come on. Let's go look." The group got back to their cars and, as one line, drove toward the cliff mentioned. There she was standing there, gazing out at the ocean below. They all climbed the hill to reach her. Once in hearing distance, Darien began scolding immediately. "Why didn't you tell us where you were?" he demanded, "You shouldn't have gone off walking like that." Michiru turned around and smiled. She walked over and took her place at Haruka's side, who slipped her arm around Michiru's shoulders. Darien continued scolding, rather angry that he was being ignored. "You worried us sick. You should have waited for us," he said.

Locks of golden blond hair fluttered in the breeze as she turned around. "I was with Michiru," Serena defended herself, "And we didn't walk. We drove. You worry too much." Darien sighed. Arguing with Serena was pointless. She was safe and that was all that mattered to him. "Next time, please let me know where you go off to," he pleaded. Serena rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright," she said. Darien approached her and pulled her into a hug. Serena smiled. She understood his worry. Just seven months earlier, the both of them had almost died. Serena remembered that fateful day.

Flashback

She had been laying in her bed, thinking about jumping from the roof to get to Darien. She didn't know at the time, but she had fallen asleep after she paged her nurse. When the nurse entered, they found her asleep. Her friends had begun to worry a bit, until they heard her lightly snoring. This only happened when Serena was exhausted. Michiru had told everyone that she was alright and the group left Serena to rest.

Due to intently thinking her plan over, her dream had continued from where reality had left off. She had dreamt going onto that roof and jumping from it, right before her friends' eyes. She could still hear Michiru's screams in her head. It was just a dream. Since she was so intent on jumping, her mind believed it to be real. Thus her body shut down due to the trauma and Serena was gone. No one knew Serena had passed, because everyone was standing outside Darien's room. Hannah had been sitting with her brother waiting patiently for some sort of sign. A few minutes after Serena had passed away, Hannah urgently called everyone into his room. Darien had just woken up from his coma. Everyone was ecstatic. They showered him in love and hugs. Everyone, that is, except for Serena. When Michiru had rushed to tell Serena the news, she found her best friend, lying still. Serena had gone into cardiac arrest and flat lined. All seemed hopeless, when after a few minutes of trying, Serena started breathing again. No one could explain it.

End of Flashback

That was months ago. Serena never spoke of what happened to her that day that brought her back. That was a memory she chose to keep to herself. She had died, and she was about to pass into eternity, but she was stopped by the only person who ever really looked out for Serena. Andrew. He never said a word, just shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. Serena did not understand at the time, but when he bent to kiss her cheek Serena felt a tugging sensation and could hear her friends calling out to her, and she knew that now was not her time. Smiling back at Andrew Serena let her eyes take him in one last time. Then in an instant like lightning striking Serena opened her eyes, and were met with many joyous faces as the doctors and nurses cheered. She was back, and she was not going anywhere, not for a very long time.

A lot had happened since then. Serena and Darien had gotten married and moved into a small house together. Rei, Mina, Ami, and Lita were all engaged. There were jokes that all four of them should get married on the same day, and save everyone a bunch of trips. Michiru didn't help. She mentioned that it would be easier for the guys to remember, if the weddings were together. One of them was bound to remember. Mina, of course, was seriously considering it, making mention that it would be perfect. Haruka and Michiru were still together. Michiru had been secretly mentioning to Serena, over the past few months, that she wanted to adopt a little girl. The thought of Haruka trying to say no to a little girl amused the two of them thoroughly.

And now the group stood together on the cliff, talking amongst themselves. Serena smiled at the sight. Everyone was happy. Then suddenly Rei screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. She had jumped two feet forward and was panting. She turned around fast. "For the love of God, Andrew, don't do that!" she exclaimed. Andrew stood there, visible only to those in that group, smirking. "But I had to scare you one last time," he said in his defense. Serena smiled at him. This was it. It was time for Andrew to move on. It was time to say good-bye. Serena looked to the left of Andrew and smiled at Annabella, who was visible only to Andrew, Serena, and Darien. She reached up and touched the cross hanging from her neck. Annabella smiled back at her. She then turned her attention to her son, blew him a kiss and disappeared.

Serena smiled at her brother. "I'd say we're going to miss you but we already do," she said with a sad smile. "I'm never too far, little sister," Andrew replied with a grin, "This is it. I'm off. Please take care of Serena for me." He blew his sister a kiss and then winked at her. "By the way," he said, smirking, "You better name him after me." With that he disappeared. All eyes turned to Serena. "What did he mean by that?" Hannah asked.

"Darien. It's your sister. You tell her," Serena said coyly. "But it's your news," Darien shot back. "I wouldn't be in this position, if it wasn't for you," Serena argued. "You weren't complaining," Darien retaliated. Serena rolled her eyes and turned around. Mina gasped and bounced on her heels. "Oh I know! You two got a puppy!" she exclaimed. Darien just stared at Mina like she had grown an extra head. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "A kitty?" Mina asked, confused. Darien turned around and rolled his eyes. "She's your friend," he said softly to Serena. "She's marrying your best friend," she retorted. Ami leaned over and whispered to Michael, "Are you sure she's ready for marriage?" Michael coughed and rolled his eyes. "You can't help who you love," he said in his defense. Mina crossed her arms. "Hello. I'm standing right here. I can here you," she said angrily.

Lita leaned over and whispered to Hannah, explaining what was going on. Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed. Mina stood there, confused still. Rei took a step in front of Mina and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Babies," she said slowly, as if talking to a slow child, "Not kitties, not puppies... Babies. Say it with me. Baby." "Oh," Mina said, finally getting it, "I knew that. I was wondering how long it would take you guys to catch on." Rei dropped her hands from Mina's shoulders. "I give up. Oh! By the way. Did you here that Kimi's pregnant?" she said, veering from the subject at hand. A few of the girls nodded, while others gasped at the news.

Haruka and Michiru stood there, staring at the group. They glanced at each other and then turned to Serena and Darien. "Congratulations, you two," they said in unison. The entire group dropped their discussion and turned around. "Oh yeah!" Mina said excitedly. "Congratulations!" the group chorused as one. "I can't believe you're going to have a baby," Rei said, in shock a bit still. "Serena shouldn't be the one you're worrying about," Darien said, coughing slightly. All eyes fell on Mina. Michael backed away slowly. The group dissolved into chatter about baby clothes and toys. Mina shocked all by telling Michael she wanted to have a baby and now.

"Rena," Andrew's voice whispered behind Serena. "Don't say anything. I just wanted to tell you. It's okay. Everything will be alright. Life will go on. Everything happens for a reason. If I had not died, Darien would not be standing beside you and you wouldn't be expecting your first son. So it's okay." Serena glanced to her side and saw Andrew standing there, beaming at her. "Life goes on and so will you. Some things are out of our control. But know that I love you." Serena felt Andrew's hand upon her stomach. "I am always with you," he whispered in her ear. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked out in front of her, closer to the edge. Serena watched intently as her brother smiled and winked at her, then disappeared.

Michiru walked up to Serena's side, looking out at the ocean. Haruka walked up beside her. Michiru then turned to look at Serena. "So a baby... You'll have your hands full. You have my number, if you need a sitter. After all that happened this past year, life is moving on," she said, smiling. Serena smiled at Michiru, before turning her attention back to the sea. She reached over and grasped Darien's hand, who in turn gave her hand a squeeze back. Darien smiled at the sea below. "We must have guardian angels," he said. Darien and Michiru glanced at each other over Serena's head, smiling. Then they turned their attention back to the horizon. The group gathered around them, watching the sun set. A single tear rolled down Serena's cheek as she looked to the skies. As day gave way to night, her thoughts turned to Andrew.

_Thanks, Drew, for what you did. I love you._

Serena released Darien's hand and reached for her stomach. Darien did the same, his hand covered her own. Serena's soft laugh filled the air.

"Someone's watching over me."


End file.
